


自然恋爱10—20

by baisedatoucai



Category: Qiankunzhengdao Huangquanfugui
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisedatoucai/pseuds/baisedatoucai





	自然恋爱10—20

11、  
“徐坤，我看这个电影怎么感觉有点不太对劲啊。”朱正廷看着电影的开场，感到一丝警觉：“不会是恐怖片吧？我……我还挺害怕看恐怖片的。”  
“不知道，有可能吧。正廷你害怕看恐怖片吗？”蔡徐坤当然知道朱正廷害怕看恐怖片了，Justin之前还告诉过他朱正廷害怕到去买了一串开过光的佛珠的事情，他要是不知道，怎么会安排助理去找恐怖片：“我让助理找了一个她喜欢的电影，我忘了她好像最近挺喜欢恐怖片的，对不起正廷，我应该多放心思在这件事上的。”  
“啊，没事。”朱正廷听着蔡徐坤的解释，心想蔡徐坤的工作那么忙，这点小事当然他会交给助理去做，自己要是表现的不开心，说不定那位助理还会被蔡徐坤觉得这个事情没做好：“看恐怖片也挺好的，不过我可能一害怕就会打到你，我虽然是个OMEGA，但是毕竟是学跳舞的，力气也不小·····”  
蔡徐坤看着朱正廷一副不好意思的样子，只觉得他可爱：“没事，看电影吧。”  
果然电影刚进行不到五分钟，朱正廷就已经是双手捂脸状了，一出来吓人的画面朱正廷还会全身颤抖着往椅背缩，一直缩到不能再缩的地步。蔡徐坤看他这样子，有点期待一会儿电影进行到后面朱正廷又会是什么样子。  
“啊！”朱正廷退无可退，特别想找一个东西能挡住他的视线，来阻挡住鬼神迎面扑来的既视感。蔡徐坤见机伸出手拨了拨朱正廷额前的碎发，不出他所料，朱正廷没有感觉到有什么异样，而是连忙环抱住他的手臂挡在自己面前，抱完立马又意识到这个动作太过于莽撞：“对不起徐坤，我、我有点害怕。”  
“没事，我把手臂借给你。”蔡徐坤笑了笑：“这个电影确实拍的很吓人，我也被吓到了。”  
“对吧？”朱正廷小心翼翼地看着蔡徐坤，又小心翼翼地看着大屏幕，正好看见屏幕上一个鬼影扑过来，朱正廷发出啊的一声，然后紧抓着蔡徐坤的手臂挡住自己的眼睛，蔡徐坤这会才直接感受到了朱正廷的怪力。蔡徐坤倒吸一口凉气，他觉得晚上回家后得好好看看自己的手臂，上面说不定会有好几个指头印。  
“正廷，你的力气好像是有点大····”  
“啊是吗？”朱正廷反应过来赶忙松开了手：“对不起，刚刚那个鬼影吓我一跳·····”  
“好疼啊正廷。”蔡徐坤看朱正廷一脸尴尬的样子，突然很想逗逗他，他摆出一张委屈脸，捂着手臂装可怜：“要不你换我另外一只手臂吧，让我这只手臂休息一下？”  
“不用了不用了。”朱正廷看着蔡徐坤鼓起双颊的豆包委屈脸，连忙摆手：“我怕我忍不住掐你。”  
蔡徐坤抿嘴笑了笑：“那接着看电影吧。”  
朱正廷点了点头，转身继续看电影，虽然他很害怕，但是也好奇电影的走向，没一会儿又缩在椅背上畏畏缩缩的开始看。蔡徐坤则从电影开始注意力就一直放在朱正廷身上，见朱正廷又开始入戏了，蔡徐坤悄摸用手臂环住了朱正廷的腰。  
朱正廷正处在全身紧绷的状态，蔡徐坤的手刚一伸过来他就感觉到了，朱正廷受到了惊吓，下意识瞪着大大的眼睛看向蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤则是没想到会被朱正廷抓包，一时语塞地看着朱正廷。  
“徐坤······”朱正廷看着蔡徐坤的手臂位置愣了几秒，讪讪地开口：“我掐你真的掐得这么疼吗？你都把手臂放我身后来躲我了。”  
蔡徐坤干笑了两声，他的小动作被抓包一时语塞，竟然不知道怎么回答朱正廷，但在朱正廷看来，蔡徐坤是不好意思说他掐人太疼了才一副尴尬的样子，朱正廷对着蔡徐坤挤出一个笑容，转身继续看向屏幕：“我不会再掐你了……呃，那我继续看电影了哈。”  
蔡徐坤在心里长舒一口气，心想不对啊，自己什么时候这么愣头青了，这么畏畏缩缩的放不开了？这可不是我蔡徐坤的风格。蔡徐坤觉得面对朱正廷这种仙子，不赶紧出手抓住，那不知道什么时候可能就飞走了，在现在这么好的情境下，自己应该更大胆一点。  
等到朱正廷再次被吓到的时候，蔡徐坤心一横，直接把人往身上一搂，让朱正廷稳稳当当地扑进了他的怀里，蔡徐坤感到在搂着朱正廷的那一刻，心脏都不是自己的了，咚咚咚的节奏比快嘴rap节奏都要快，另一方面他也很紧张朱正廷会不会推开他，眼睛一直盯着朱正廷，等待着朱正廷的反应。  
朱正廷先是被电影吓到，又被蔡徐坤吓到，突然被揽到蔡徐坤身上的时候还忍不住啊地叫出了声，随后朱正廷愣了几秒，心中省略号、问号和感叹号连环交替上阵，耳边还隐隐传来蔡徐坤咚咚咚的心跳声，他抬头看向蔡徐坤，已经在等待着的蔡徐坤用眼神锁定了他，蔡徐坤压低了嗓子，厚厚的唇发出的声音飘在朱正廷耳边：“正廷，不要怕，有我在。”  
朱正廷也不知道自己着了什么魔，只是从鼻腔里发出嗯的一声，转过头继续看电影。这个时候推开蔡徐坤也怪尴尬的对吧······尽管脸上有些烧，但是朱正廷还是在心里这么安慰了自己说。  
蔡徐坤则是心里一阵狂喜，他心一横搂住朱正廷，就算只是电光火石之间，他都准备了好几个被朱正廷拒绝后的台词，但是现在一个都不需要了，朱正廷给了他信号，告诉他可以更进一步的信号。蔡徐坤恨不得现在就紧紧抱住朱正廷，但是小不忍则连大谋的道理他还是明白的，他只是微微收紧了胳膊，让朱正廷的身子和自己的身体更为契合。  
这个电影选的不错，回去可以给助理多发点奖金。  
朱正廷被电影吓得在蔡徐坤怀里一会捂自己眼睛一会儿揪蔡徐坤衣服，蔡徐坤从开始搂着他到后来环住他的腰，期间还伸手捂住过朱正廷的眼睛，感受着朱正廷小刷子一样的睫毛触碰到手掌的质感。  
正当蔡徐坤沉浸在环抱朱正廷的喜悦中，朱正廷突然摸了摸自己的口袋，然后一把推开蔡徐坤的手臂，提着一口气慌慌张张的开始找东西。  
“怎么了正廷？”蔡徐坤见朱正廷在找东西，连忙打开手机灯帮他照明，朱正廷没有回答他，不一会儿就找到了夹在椅子缝中间的首饰盒，长舒了一口气，将首饰盒放回了裤兜里。  
蔡徐坤看着首饰盒，顿时想起还有姜盈这么一号人物，这个首饰盒里的东西应该就是送给姜盈的。蔡徐坤眼神一暗，一高兴倒是忘了这一茬。  
首饰盒是找到了，朱正廷却没有继续让蔡徐坤抱着的打算，蔡徐坤也不恼，静静地看着朱正廷。  
朱正廷盯着屏幕，意识竟一时半会脱离了屏幕上的故事，任由屏幕上出现什么骇人的画面他都无动于衷，他觉得这个首饰盒简直就是在提醒自己他刚刚做了什么。他被蔡徐坤抱着，第一反应不是要推开他，反而心中涌出的安全感让他有了一些满足，甚至还萌生出了一种想要依赖蔡徐坤的情绪，只是被电影吓到而已，自己这个样子太夸张了。  
“徐坤，对不起啊，”朱正廷对蔡徐坤展开一个尴尬的笑容，手压着蔡徐坤的手臂，无意间形成了一堵划分着界限的墙：“我身上是不是还有火锅味？不要熏到你就好了。”  
蔡徐坤把朱正廷的情绪变化尽收眼底，他知道短暂的拥抱结束了。蔡徐坤伸手越过了朱正廷的手臂，揉了揉朱正廷的头发：“其他地方还好，头发上有一点味道。”  
朱正廷嘿嘿笑了两声，也挠了挠自己的头：“不过今天吃的火锅还挺好吃的。”  
“那下次一起去吃火锅？”蔡徐坤接话接的很快，朱正廷还没反应过来就已经不自觉在点头了。  
蔡徐坤看着朱正廷这幅模样露出一个笑容：“那就说定了。”  
  
电影结束后，一行人分别回家，朱正廷硬是说范丞丞还小要送他回家，提着范丞丞的衣领就揪着人走了，蔡徐坤看Justin没有像平时一样嚷嚷着叫蔡徐坤开车送他们，他就知道两个情侣座催生出了两个小世界。他也没拆穿，直接开着车和Justin一起回家了。  
还没开多久，Justin就忍不住神神秘秘地凑过来，一脸八卦的样子：“坤坤哥，电影院的三明治好吃吗？”  
“难吃。”蔡徐坤斜了Justin一眼：“不过还行。”  
“我知道~朱老师买的所以还行嘛~”Justin撅起嘴：“我还记得某人特别嫌弃我们校门口的小吃来着，哼，双标狗。”  
“明知故问。”蔡徐坤伸手敲了敲Justin的头，给了Justin 一个玩味的眼神：“你是不是有什么想说的？快说吧，别一会儿给你憋坏了。”  
“坤坤哥！你一定要把朱老师追到手你知道吗！我真的超喜欢他！”Justin突然间声音拔高，一脸兴奋：“他长得又好看人又温柔，跳舞还特别棒，而且······嘿嘿嘿”  
“而且什么？你又想到什么稀奇古怪的东西了？”  
“咳咳，才没有稀奇古怪。”Justin故作高深，竖起一根手指在面前晃来晃去：“这坤坤哥你就不懂了吧，朱老师从小就学跳舞，腰好！诶不对，是柔韧性特别好！这能带来多少福利你知道吗！”  
“未成年满脑子想什么呢你，”蔡徐坤先是敲了敲Justin，想了想还是补上了一句：“还有那句你说你超喜欢他，这话以后少说，明白吗？”  
蔡徐坤本意是想提醒Justin不要在范丞丞面前说这话，但Justin一副我懂我懂的表情，蔡徐坤也懒得跟他解释：“正廷口袋那个首饰盒是今天买的吗？”  
“嗯，买了对耳环，是给姜盈的生日礼物。”Justin不满道：“我都说了让朱老师别送了，朱老师还非得送。”  
“这个你不用勉强他，”蔡徐坤的声音十分平静，仿佛一切都在意料之中的语气：“他分化之前就开始给姜盈送生日礼物了，现在姜盈只会收下这个。”  
“坤坤哥！你怎么知道的！”Justin十分惊讶地看着蔡徐坤：“你是不是背地里私联朱老师了！”  
“什么叫私联？再说了，不私联等你来给我安排？我得等到什么时候？等到你朱老师成为别人的？”蔡徐坤看Justin一副震惊的模样，心情莫名很好。  
Justin话头被蔡徐坤一堵，哼哼唧唧地不再和蔡徐坤说话，拿起手机就开始轰炸范丞丞，【返程！】  
【？】  
【我哥和朱老师早就私联了！怪不得那么熟！】Justin激情打字，还附带发送了一个发火的表情包。  
【不然呢，等你去安排吗 /抠鼻】  
【你怎么跟我哥说一样的话！你这个语气让我很不爽你知道吗！顺昊哥者生！逆昊哥者亡你知道吗！】Justin对着手机翻了个大白眼，怎么，难道全世界只有他Justin觉得他坤坤哥很狡猾吗！？  
【不过你哥动作倒是快。】范丞丞后面还有一句我很羡慕憋在了心里没敢发。  
【快什么快，认识都两三个月了还没在一起。】  
【你以为生活都是电视剧呢？到处都是狗血？慢慢来不挺好的吗，证明你哥是认真的喽。】  
【喜欢就大声说出来嘛，我讨厌磨磨叽叽的，磨磨唧唧的得浪费多少在一起的时间啊！】  
【每个人接受的方式不同呗。】范丞丞心想你虽然不是故意的，但是这话对我来说简直就是疯狂暗示啊。【而且还有姜老师那事儿呢。】  
【不要跟我提姜盈，我讨厌她】  
【行行行，不说了不说了，昊哥一会儿吃不吃鸡？】  
【吃！但是你不许开小号！】Justin还惦记着小号的事，【开小号和我玩就是看不起我！】

12、  
到了姜盈生日那天，朱正廷紧张的拿着耳环，去向了姜盈举办生日会的包间，即使他知道就算过去，姜盈也不会给他什么好脸色，但是这是他们之间留下的唯一一个姜盈还接受的习惯了，朱正廷觉得他不能不赴约，不得不赴这个在8年之前就定下的约定。  
朱正廷进包间的时候，包间里还曾因为他的到来短暂的安静了一会儿，朱正廷倒是不以为然，自从他分化之后，每一年姜盈的生日他一到场，大家都是这个反应。  
包间里虽然有姜盈的新朋友，但大多数是他们从前就认识的同学，他刚找了个位置坐下，就有一个老同学李珂走过来和他打招呼：“正廷，今年你也来了。”  
“是啊，生日嘛。”朱正廷看向远处的姜盈，语气不知道是有一些释然还是无奈：“我和盈盈约好了的。”  
李珂知道朱正廷这个约可不是像他们一样是姜盈通知时间地点的这种约，连时间地点都是他告诉朱正廷的。想到这里李珂有些于心不忍：“正廷·····今天芃芃要介绍一个朋友给盈盈认识，一会儿就来。”  
朱正廷闻言一愣，随即扯出一个笑容：“是吗？那挺好的。”  
李珂不是没有注意到朱正廷的表情，只能无奈的叹了口气：“正廷，抱歉，芃芃是我女朋友，我劝不住。但是8年了，人生苦短，青春更短，你也该为自己考虑考虑了。”  
“没事，我知道，谢谢你李珂。”朱正廷看着老同学温和而释放着善意的面孔，朱正廷点了点头：“这么快就8年了，时间真的过得挺快的。”  
说完朱正廷掏出首饰盒：“这是我送给盈盈的礼物，一对耳环，今年也麻烦你帮我一起送了。”  
聊没两句李珂就接到了电话，看着来电人姓名，他眼中浮上歉意地看着朱正廷：“芃芃来了，我去接她。”  
朱正廷点了点头，待李珂走后，他将目光放到了姜盈身上，与姜盈走过的这么多年里，他未分化之前都是美好的，这份美好的回忆也是他分化后的支撑。虽然他一直与不可抵抗的命运做着无意义的抗争，但是看到的却也只是姜盈苦涩的面容，他上一次让姜盈展露笑容已经记不清是什么时候的事了。也许李珂说的也对，没有结果的事，也该结束了。  
朱正廷正发着呆，一股海盐味的ALPHA信息素飘进了屋子里，朱正廷不禁全身颤栗，心想这个信息素好有侵略性，抬眼一看，一个高个子男人就和李珂还有芃芃一起走进了包间，那人往包间里环绕了一眼，竟然直直地看向了朱正廷的方向。  
朱正廷不自在的挪了挪身子，心想尽管现在屋子里BETA很多，感受不到信息素的存在，可是眼前这个ALPHA未免也太强势了，信息素完全不收敛。  
朱正廷感受着来者不善的信息素，转头和其他同学聊了起来，不知道怎么回事，朱正廷对这种扩张性十足的信息素十分没有好感，相比起来蔡徐坤那种会收敛自己信息素的人让朱正廷感觉到更舒服。  
与好久不见的同学聊着天，聊得开心了一不留神就小喝了两杯，朱正廷酒量不是很好，两杯下肚就觉得头有点晕，他与同学挥手示意，打算去厕所洗把脸提提神。谁知道把眼睛上的水抹干净一抬头，那个芃芃带过来的男人就悄无声息的站在了他身后，朱正廷吓得全身一抖，心想这人这时候倒是把信息素都收起来了，也不知道安的什么心。  
那人见朱正廷浑身一抖，笑着对他伸出了手：“朱正廷你好，我叫龚震仁，芃芃和李珂的朋友。”  
朱正廷抬起自己的手给对方看：“你也看到了，我手上还有水，我就不和你握手了，你好。”  
“方便留个微信吗？”龚震仁放下了手，欺身走进朱正廷，同时也开始释放他的信息素。  
朱正廷顿时感到不妙，眼前这个龚震仁太有进攻性了，他觉得自己有必要赶紧离开：“不好意思，我觉得我们没有加微信的必要。”  
“有，当然有。”龚震仁肆意释放着他的信息素，看到朱正廷脸色有些泛红，他满意地笑了起来：“听说艺高实习老师朱正廷是一个人间仙子，今天亲眼看到果然是一绝。”  
“你！”朱正廷恼怒地看着龚震仁，身体却因为OMEGA的天性而被信息素弄得有些使不出力气，被龚震仁用语言调戏，身体又不听话的起了反应，这是朱正廷分化后第一次被人用信息素压制，他有些手足无措和恐慌：“你·····你想干什么？”  
“干什么？”龚震仁见朱正廷已经被信息素压制得无力反抗，上前揽住朱正廷，在朱正廷耳边粗着声音喘息：“干你啊。”  
“我、我都不认识你·······”朱正廷有气无力的回答他，心中泛起一阵反胃，没想到自己作为一个男人竟然这样子束手无力，彻底被人压制成这个样子。他抬起手使劲推龚震仁，却被龚震仁顺势抱进怀里，朱正廷只能用仅剩的力气挣扎：“你放手·····放开我。”  
龚震仁见他有气无力的反抗，笑得更开心了：“果然OMEGA发情就是和BETA木木愣愣的样子不一样，带劲多了。”话刚说完，张嘴就直接往朱正廷的腺体咬了下去。  
“啊！”朱正廷第一次被人咬了腺体，颈后传来了触电般的刺痛感，他瞪着自己的眼睛，不敢相信自己竟然被眼前这个刚见面的人标记了，胃里翻腾的感觉让他很不舒服，但是他也无法抵抗。  
谁来救救我·······  
朱正廷眼睛里留下两行泪水，身为男人而屈服在ALPHA的信息素下让他十分有屈辱感，更何况他十分抵触眼前这个人。  
“龚震仁！你干什么！”李珂冲了进来，用力扯开了龚震仁和朱正廷，让无力的朱正廷靠在自己身上：“你什么意思？你今天来这儿到底是想干什么的？”  
朱正廷两行泪还挂在脸上，脑子还处在第一次被人标记的冲击中，但是他已经闻到了自己身上海盐和樱桃混合的味道，他皱起了眉头，这股味道真的很难闻。  
“我想干什么你不是看见了吗？”龚震仁歪着头一副痞里痞气的样子：“反而是你坏了我的好事。”  
“好事？”李珂从鼻腔里挤出一声冷笑：“你是芃芃的朋友，我给你个面子，你要是不想把事情闹大，我劝你现在滚回包间。”  
龚震仁看了看李珂，又看了看朱正廷，笑着朝朱正廷吹了个口哨：“以后还会见面的，朱正廷。”  
等龚震仁一走，朱正廷靠在李珂身上大口地喘气：“谢谢。”  
“不，是我应该和你说对不起，”李珂扶着朱正廷，露出了面有难色的表情：“龚震仁是芃芃她们舞团老团长的儿子·····我不能动手。”  
朱正廷也不是个不明事理的人，他知道眼前这个情况并不是李珂的错，更何况刚刚是李珂帮他解了围：“没事，我没关系，我休息一会就好。”  
李珂皱着眉头叹了口气，看着朱正廷被咬的脖子还有些气结的样子：“正廷，你脖子被咬了·······你还好吗？”  
朱正廷这才抬手摸了摸脖子，感受到信息素在自己血液中奔腾的感觉，朱正廷皱着眉头闭上了眼睛：“还好是临时标记，没有······成结，他的味道应该会持续一个月，一个月之后就好了。”  
“那就好。”李珂看着朱正廷整个人发软的状态有些担心，想了想还是开口劝了劝朱正廷：“正廷，要不一会儿你回去休息吧，别再去包间了，你叫个人来接你，你现在这样再去包间也不太合适。”  
  
经过一天的工作，蔡徐坤说不累是假的，他坐在椅子上揉着眉心，让自己短暂地处在一个放空的状态。突然手机铃声突兀地在办公室里响起来，打断了他片刻间的放松，蔡徐坤拿起手机一看，来电人姓名让他不自觉翘起嘴角：“喂，正廷？”  
“徐坤。”朱正廷声音低低的，听起来很闷：“你现在有空吗？”  
“有空，怎么了？”一听这话，蔡徐坤开始会意的收拾自己的东西往门外走，他知道今天是姜盈的生日，所以一天都没有去联系朱正廷，但现在看来出了状况，到他出场的时候了：“正廷你今天玩得不开心吗？”  
“嗯······有一点。”朱正廷的声音有些消沉还有些强颜欢笑的意思，嗯地那一声尾音拖得很长，像猫爪子一样挠着蔡徐坤的心：“徐坤可以麻烦你来人民路接我吗？”  
“我马上来。”蔡徐坤安抚了两句之后挂了电话，连忙驱车赶向了朱正廷的所在地。他觉得朱正廷的声音很不对劲，今天可能发生了什么事，让朱正廷现在很低落的样子。但同时他又有一点小雀跃，这次朱正廷在第一时间选择打给了自己，让自己去接他。  
可当蔡徐坤看到朱正廷的那一刻起，他再也高兴不起来了。朱正廷一个人蹲在路边，神色忍隐又有些彷徨，180+的高个子缩成一团竟然能让人有种易碎的感觉，蔡徐坤暗喊不妙，就算是姜盈冲朱正廷撒气，朱正廷都不曾有过这样的神情。  
蔡徐坤在心中急切的驱使下停了车，却在下车后就明白了一切，眼前的人身上散发着樱桃和海盐的信息素，脖子上还有一两个扎眼的吻痕。蔡徐坤走到朱正廷身边，额头上爆起了青筋，咬着牙问道：“是谁？”  
朱正廷一见来者是蔡徐坤，两行泪从眼眶里夺眶而出，嘴唇也不受控制地颤抖着：“我······我拒绝不了····”  
“正廷，是谁？”蔡徐坤抬手给朱正廷抹了抹眼泪，语气里都是强压着的怒气：“乖，告诉我。”  
“是原来的同学带过来和盈盈认识的·····”朱正廷看着蔡徐坤强忍怒意的样子，急急忙忙开口：“是临时标记，没有成结，你不要去找他······他还在包间……今天是盈盈生日。”  
“叫什么？”蔡徐坤此时只想冲进姜盈的生日包间，将那人揪出来狠狠地揍一顿。  
“不、不知道······”朱正廷不想蔡徐坤去找龚震仁，最后让老同学芃芃惹上麻烦，他伸出手扯了扯蔡徐坤的衣角：“徐坤，你带我走吧。”  
蔡徐坤见朱正廷泪眼汪汪可怜兮兮地看着自己的样子，叹了一口气还是将人带上了车：“正廷，你想直接回家吗？”  
“嗯。”朱正廷小声的嗯了一下，盯着车子的刮雨器，不再说话。  
蔡徐坤开车开了一路也不见朱正廷有开口的想法，他忍不住轻声问：“正廷，你准备的礼物送给姜老师了吗？”  
“我让同学帮我给她了。”朱正廷声音很轻，似乎不愿意说话。但是蔡徐坤决定让他说出今晚的经历，他需要朱正廷对他坦白，他不接受只过来送朱正廷回家而发生了什么都不被告知。  
“正廷，你可以和我说一下发生了什么吗？”蔡徐坤想了很多种开场，但是他还是决定直接问，他不想和朱正廷绕弯。  
“我知道······我现在身上的味道很刺鼻。”朱正廷不说话还好，一开口竟然有些呜咽，他抿了抿嘴，眼睛里的水豆豆一副要开始滴落的模样：“可是那人的信息素压过来······我平时力气那么大，竟然一点反抗的力气都没有。”  
蔡徐坤闻言伸手握住朱正廷的手，大拇指摩擦着朱正廷的手背，颇有安抚的味道：“嗯。”  
“我和同学喝了酒，想去厕所洗把脸，他跟着我过去的，不是我叫他过去的·····”朱正廷看了一眼蔡徐坤，后者的手依然握着他，眼睛却只看向前方的路，朱正廷不知道怎么回事，心里竟然有一丝着急：“他见厕所只有我们两个就释放信息素，我被他压得动弹不得······我、我拒绝不了·····最后还是一个同学帮我拦下了他。”  
在同学帮忙拦住之前应该就被咬了腺体了，蔡徐坤抬眼看了眼红灯，转头对着朱正廷，露出一个安慰的表情：“正廷，不是你的错，错不在你。”  
“我虽然是个OMEGA，但我也是个男人。”朱正廷想起自己被信息素勾出爱欲而全身无力的感觉，他觉得自己这辈子不会想再体会第二次了：“这是我第一次被标记·······错就错在我分化成OMEGA，无法抵抗命运。”  
“正廷，不是你的错。”蔡徐坤叹了口气，只能重复着这句话。  
蔡徐坤再一次来到朱正廷住的小区，突然想起自己名下有一套公寓也在这附近，或者自己应该去那套公寓长住了，蔡徐坤心想。  
蔡徐坤把车停在地下车库，送着朱正廷走到电梯门口就不再往上走，朱正廷刚刚被人标记还处在惶恐状态，他知道这时候朱正廷需要喘口气的空间。  
朱正廷下车之后没有再说一句话，默默地跟在蔡徐坤身后走。在蔡徐坤不再送他，电梯门也快合上的一瞬间，他看到蔡徐坤站在他面前，对他露出一个了安慰又有温度的笑容，一股冲动促使着朱正廷伸手按下了开门键，两三步走出电梯看着还在原地的蔡徐坤：“你为什么来接我？”

13、  
蔡徐坤被朱正廷突如其来的举动弄得一愣，但是很快就回过神来：“那你为什么选择给我打电话？”  
朱正廷没想到蔡徐坤会反问他，轮到他一愣，朱正廷下意识皱了皱眉头，心底有些痒，面上还是表现得气鼓鼓的：“你！你先回答我的问题。”  
“我去接你当然是因为你给我打了电话，你叫我我怎么能不应？”蔡徐坤眼中带着笑意看着两颊鼓鼓的朱正廷，忍不住想要逗逗他。  
“我给你打电话你就来了？”朱正廷脸上浮起了可疑的红晕，语气也不自觉变得娇嗔，蔡徐坤第一次发现朱正廷的声线撒起娇来软糯的要命：“让你来就来？”  
蔡徐坤笑得两眼弯弯，他知道朱正廷此时羞愤不已，再逗下去就不合适了。他伸手把朱正廷揽进怀里，在朱正廷耳边轻语：“你让我来所以我来了，你让我去哪里我都去。”  
朱正廷心里一甜，努力平了平扬起的嘴角也无济于事，他刚准备回抱蔡徐坤，但是突然间想起了什么，笑还僵在了嘴边，一把推开了蔡徐坤。看着蔡徐坤受伤的神情，他着急的解释：“我，我现在身上有别人的信息素味道，你应该会觉得很难闻·······”  
蔡徐坤黯淡下去的目光瞬间被朱正廷点亮，他抓住了机会穷追不舍：“那一个月后我可以抱你吗？”  
朱正廷低头看着地面，脸上烧红的温度让他只是小幅度地点了点头。他好一会儿都没听见蔡徐坤那边有动静，刚抬头准备悄咪瞄一眼蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤就带着笑容跨步上前，在他的唇上印下一个吻：“那先给我尝一点甜头吧，你身上的气味我不在乎。”  
朱正廷睁着眼推开了蔡徐坤，脸通红的转身就去按电梯了，他身后传来蔡徐坤带着掩盖不住笑意的声音：“晚安，正正。”  
蔡徐坤看着耳朵根都红透了的朱正廷，心想眼前的人实在是太可爱了，像是个小兔子一样惹人怜爱，他看着朱正廷快步走进电梯，犹豫了一会像是下定了决心，回头对他展颜一笑：“晚安，坤。”  
等电梯门完全合上，蔡徐坤握拳锤了锤自己的胸口，如梦初醒地带着傻兮兮的笑坐回车上。蔡徐坤真的很想问朱正廷，你身上到底有什么魔力？为什么就这么准确无误地射中了我的心？  
蔡徐坤打电话回主宅和张叔说了近期都不会回主宅住，想了想又托做信息素香水的朋友紧急去制作一瓶玫瑰香水，在朱正廷家附近的那套公寓里，蔡徐坤把事情都安排的差不多，一看手表才晚上10点。想起刚刚自己傻兮兮的和朱正廷互道晚安，蔡徐坤笑着摇了摇头，拿起手机和朱正廷发微信。  
【正正，你睡了吗？】  
【还没有······】朱正廷几乎是秒回，想必此时此刻朱正廷应该也抱着手机。  
【洗漱了吗？】  
【嗯，洗了个澡。】  
【正正，我想看看你。】蔡徐坤想象着朱正廷刚出浴的样子，发过去一条语音【我想你了。】  
这头朱正廷一看到蔡徐坤的微信脸腾地一下就红了，点开蔡徐坤的语音之后更仿佛手机是个烫手山芋，啪嗒一下掉在床上，听见手机里传来视频请求的音效，朱正廷慌慌张张地拿起手机，毫不犹豫就按下了拒接的按钮。  
【正正拒绝我了·····真让人伤心。】蔡徐坤发来的文字仿佛有声音，让朱正廷不由得想象着蔡徐坤说这句话的画面。  
【我在敷面膜，你不要看了。】朱正廷随手编了一个理由发送过去，没想到蔡徐坤那边半天没有回消息，时间一久，让朱正廷不安起来。  
【坤？】  
其实这头的蔡徐坤只是恰好接到了一个工作上的电话，他没想到缺乏安全感的朱正廷此时已经开始脑内小剧场了。  
【坤，你不喜欢我敷面膜吗？】  
蔡徐坤挂了电话，他看着微信上朱正廷发来的对话，连忙回回去：【没有不喜欢，我刚刚是有一通工作电话。】  
【噢】  
看着朱正廷的回信，蔡徐坤觉得自己完了，他现在觉得朱正廷发过来一个噢都很可爱。【正正，我在这个小区有一套房产，我现在准备在这里常住。明天要一起去晨跑吗？】  
朱正廷心跳有些快，他没想到蔡徐坤这么快就直接住在了这个小区，莫名的让他心里萌生了安全感。【我就不去了，我不喜欢剧烈运动。】  
【那我给你买早餐，然后送你去学校上班可以吗？】  
【我不要】  
【正正？】  
【哎呀你这个人怎么这么想跟我一起······】朱正廷想了半天编不出什么理由，又害怕蔡徐坤不高兴，只能如实说了【你不可以让我缓一缓吗？我还不适应······】  
蔡徐坤简直要被朱正廷这种青涩的反应萌翻了，想着朱正廷除了和姜盈在学生时代的懵懂恋爱之后，应该是再也没有过情感经历了，蔡徐坤当下就觉得自己不知道走了什么好运，捡到了这么纯情的一个宝。  
【好好好，我错了，我认错。】  
蔡徐坤的认错短信让朱正廷有一丝甜蜜也有一丝不好意思，刚想编辑信息答应他一起吃早餐，蔡徐坤的另一条信息就发送了过来。  
【可是正正我好想你。】  
【你！我睡了！】朱正廷点击完发送，飞快地退出了微信，他感觉心脏不受控制的跳动，手指也开始漫无目的开始刷微博刷豆瓣各种刷。  
【这次是真的晚安了，早点休息。】  
朱正廷看着手机上的弹窗，脸上烧烧的，双腿夹着被子在床上滚了一圈，随后挂着傻笑把头埋在被子里，活脱脱一副恋爱中的模样。  
也许是时候开始我的新生活了。朱正廷想，他回想起这八年来和姜盈走过的路，以及现在自己和蔡徐坤的相识，他觉得也许是时候放过自己了。仔细回想起来，或许现在自己对姜盈只剩下执着，纯粹的感情在自己和姜盈一次次挣扎中，一次次互相伤害中已经慢慢流逝了。  
而蔡徐坤，初次相识时，虽然自己对他的印象很好，但他看上去并不是一个温暖的人，可是送喝醉的自己回家时，面对一个陌生人，他又极尽温柔，除了·····最后在自己肩窝中吸取气息的动作，致使自己过了好几天才鼓起勇气根据他留下的微信信息去加他。朱正廷想到这里又是一个滚翻，蔡徐坤比他年长一些，很多时候对于自己的困惑，蔡徐坤都能给出比自己更多的解法，还会一步一步耐心地教导他、鼓励他，不知从什么时候开始，自己已经无形中十分依赖他了。  
朱正廷当晚最终还是没有放过自己，他失眠了，不知道是陷入了回忆还是陷入了对未来生活的憧憬，他翻来覆去折腾着自己，怎么都睡不着，结果早上起床起得比平时都要晚。当他挂着两个硕大的黑眼圈下楼的时候，着实把蔡徐坤吓了一跳。  
“正正？”蔡徐坤拿着早餐站在朱正廷楼里一层的电梯前，经过了来来回回十几趟人流，蔡徐坤终于等到了朱正廷。  
“啊？坤？”朱正廷头还有些沉，挠了挠头眯着睁不开的眼睛看着蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤则是看见朱正廷小猫咪一样的神态心里一软，走进电梯一手牵着朱正廷，一手按下负一楼：“正正，我送你去上班。”  
朱正廷点了点头打了个哈欠，昨晚自己在床上翻来覆去到5点多才入睡，整晚只睡了一个多小时，弄得自己现在已经没有精力去拒绝蔡徐坤了。朱正廷乖乖地被蔡徐坤牵着手走向地下车库，一路上走了多远的路就打了多少个哈欠，眼睛里蓄起的泪水都够他泪流满面的了，可是朱正廷困到手都懒得抬，任眼泪在脸上一直流，最后还是蔡徐坤看不下去了一边念叨着小懒猪一边给他擦眼泪。  
“我才不是小懒猪。”朱正廷嘟嘟囔囔地被蔡徐坤塞在车子里，车一开动，晃了两晃就把朱正廷送进了梦乡。  
蔡徐坤看着副驾驶睡着的朱正廷和自己给朱正廷买的早餐，心里有一股暖意流过，他素来不是喜欢轰轰烈烈的人，平日里见惯了大场面，这种温馨的日常反而更能打动他的心。车子一个转弯，使得朱正廷头往旁边一歪，不受控制的磕到了车身。自己的头被磕到，朱正廷迷迷糊糊地睁开了一只眼睛，哼哼了两声，看到一眼旁边的人是蔡徐坤，又沉沉地睡了过去。蔡徐坤把朱正廷的反应看在了眼里，有种抑制不住嘴角疯狂上扬的冲动，心想得把车再开稳一点。  
到了学校蔡徐坤停好了车，见朱正廷没有要醒过来的迹象，他伸手拍了拍朱正廷的脸颊：“正正，到学校了。”  
朱正廷嗯了两声，继续闭着眼，一副无动于衷的样子。蔡徐坤见状有些无奈：“正正，你上班要迟到了。”  
见朱正廷还是一动不动，蔡徐坤只能使出最后手段：“你要是不起来我就亲你了。”  
朱正廷迷迷糊糊听到这句话，噌地一下瞌睡都吓飞了，他连忙坐起身瞪着眼睛看向蔡徐坤，一副受到惊吓的样子。  
蔡徐坤见朱正廷的反应，不禁笑出声：“你倒是很期待。”  
“我没有······”朱正廷刚醒，声音软糯又沙哑，音量还小，但是就宛如一股电流刺激了蔡徐坤：“······不准亲。”  
蔡徐坤听完赶紧坐直，将早餐强行塞到朱正廷手里，又推了推朱正廷，语气生硬的催促：“我不送你下车了，你快进去。”  
朱正廷不明所以，手上突然就被蔡徐坤塞了早餐，还被蔡徐坤开口赶下车，心中泛起不满：“突然凶什么凶嘛······”  
“正正，”蔡徐坤见朱正廷误会了，他指了指自己的胯下：“你再不走，我不知道要做出什么来。”  
朱正廷顺着看过去，脸腾地一下就红透了，像个煮熟的虾：“······臭流氓。”  
朱正廷手忙脚乱的解开安全带，落荒而逃。  
  
正滑着滑板往学校走的范丞丞一看是蔡徐坤的车，还以为Justin到学校了，结果过了一会儿Justin没下车，倒是窜出来一个满脸通红的朱老师。  
范丞丞想起自己现在还在大街上，木着一张脸极力隐藏自己的八卦之魂，掏出手机给Justin发微信【你哥昨晚是不是不在蔡家大宅？】  
【你怎么知道？】  
【我在校门口看到你哥的车了。】  
【哈？我哥去学校干嘛？】  
【你说呢/抠鼻】  
【难道说是送朱老师！！！！！】  
范丞丞看Justin一排的感叹号就知道Justin十分震惊，不说Justin，他也很惊讶，不过出于一个帅哥的修养，他没有表现的太明显罢了【朱老师一脸通红地从你哥车上下来了。】  
【！！！！！！！！！！！！返程！我快到学校了！学校见！】

14、  
“不会吧？朱老师真的是这种人？”Justin从老师办公室走出来，抓着范丞丞的衣袖，两条小眉毛紧紧的皱在一起：“我不信。”  
“我也不信。”范丞丞也跟着皱眉头：“可是你不是说朱老师身上有股咸咸的味道吗？我又闻不到，都是你说的。”  
“返程，你说我鼻子是不是出问题了啊？”Justin怎么也想不明白，眼前这个情况让他有些摸不着头脑：“我哥竟然会让朱老师身上有别人的信息素？”  
“对啊，你鼻子出问题了吧。”  
范丞丞也是一脸纠结，看样子纵然是范丞丞和Justin这两个小滑头鬼凑在一起，也想不出个所以然来。  
“可是我找借口来找朱老师好几趟了！次次都是这个味道！”  
“如果是真的·····那你哥岂不是······咳咳，那啥，绿光？”  
“你说什么呢返程！小心我揍你啊。”Justin挥舞着自己的小拳头示威：“我哥肯定心里有数。”  
“对啊，你直接问问你哥呗，我俩在这儿瞎猜个什么劲儿啊。”  
Justin朝范丞丞翻了个白眼，掏出手机直接一个电话就给蔡徐坤打了过去：“坤坤哥！那个······”  
之后范丞丞就看见Justin的表情由一脸愤愤然变成哭丧着脸，挂了电话后Justin就想和范丞丞来个抱头式痛哭地扑进范丞丞怀里：“返程，朱老师太可怜了TAT”  
“啊？”范丞丞搂着Justin一头雾水，这剧情是个什么展开？  
“朱老师去给姜盈过生日那天被一个色狼强行标记了TAT”  
“标记了啊？那、那、那····？”范丞丞那了半天也不知道接下来要说什么好，心想不愧是坤哥，就算闻着朱老师身上有别人的味儿今天还来送他上班，有魄力，能伸能缩，学习了。  
“幸亏是临时标记，要不然朱老师好可怜的，我听说去标记特别伤身体。”Justin不自觉地蹭了蹭范丞丞，找到了一个舒服的位置：“然后坤坤哥说他近期都不会回蔡家主宅住了，还说让我在学校看好朱老师，别让任何人接近朱老师。”  
范丞丞回想起他早上看到的画面，故作淡定的推敲着：“这情况······他俩是不是在一起了？”  
两个XXJ正交头接耳得起劲，一只手从Justin和范丞丞背后伸出来，重重地敲了敲两人的头，Justin和范丞丞哎哟哎哟地转头，只见朱正廷插着腰站他们身后：“你们两个在教师办公室外面说什么呢？！”  
“嘿嘿嘿……朱老师……”范丞丞一脸讨好的笑容看着朱正廷，让朱正廷发不了脾气。  
“朱老师我是不是可以叫你正正哥了！”  
Justin高兴地叫了起来，朱正廷连忙捂住他的嘴：“你们是不是不想我在这个学校干下去了，闭嘴！”  
Justin高兴地从范丞丞怀里扑进朱正廷怀里，小声地嘟囔：“哎呀正正哥你这个味道太难闻了，快去让我哥标记你呀。”  
朱正廷闻言，又一记爆栗敲在Justin头上：“小孩子家的，别一天天标记标记挂在嘴边，像什么样子。”  
“我才不是小孩，我都分化了，”Justin眯着眼指着范丞丞：“没分化的才是小孩子，他才是小孩子，我已经长大了。”  
“说了不要在公共场合说这些！不听劝。”朱正廷拍了拍Justin的屁股，把Justin 和范丞丞往教室的方向带。  
朱正廷一行三人的声音越来越远，姜盈盯着眼前的电脑，思绪却不知道飘到了哪里。老师办公室不大，隔音效果也不好，刚刚三人在门外的对话，坐在窗边的她听了个七七八八。  
生日那天的事她听李珂说了，后来芃芃也说龚震仁是他自己要跟着去生日会的，他一开始的目标就是朱正廷。本来她还觉得对不起朱正廷，但当她在去厕所的路上从窗子里看到来接朱正廷的蔡徐坤，她就知道，朱正廷的心里要开始没有她的位置了。  
姜盈的手忍不住揪住自己的裙摆，她不知道怎么平复这种感觉。一直以来，她的理性告诉她，不要和朱正廷纠缠下去，没有结果的事，还不如趁早放手，所以她对她和朱正廷的感情一直都很绝望。可是她又忍不住安慰自己，朱正廷一直都在那个地方，自己要是途中忍不住回头，一直都能看到朱正廷对自己微笑，她没有和朱正廷在一起的勇气，却更害怕失去他。面对这一个死局，姜盈宁愿拖着、耗着、僵持着，就算和朱正廷相互折磨，相互伤害，她也不愿意解开，所以兜兜转转这么多年，姜盈的感情也没有着落，但是朱正廷现在竟然要先走了，留她一个人面对这些混乱。  
姜盈的心中慢慢充满了愤怒，她揪着裙摆，努力不让自己在办公室里失态，她想尖叫，想要发泄，想要·····报复。  
姜盈让人去叫来了胡嘉，一个来自贫穷人家刚分化的ALPHA。胡嘉一直以来都很努力，企图用自己ALPHA的天分改变家境。他平日里最讨厌的就是出生于富贵人家的孩子，他的此生追求都是这种人的囊中物，比如范丞丞。  
更重要的是，胡嘉一直都暗恋Justin，只是Justin不知道罢了。  
姜盈把Justin的鉴定报告复印件找出来，放在一堆文件之间，恰好露出Justin鉴定结果几个大字。在胡嘉来了之后，她借口找文件去了别处，给了胡嘉足够时间去翻Justin的档案。  
接下里就看你自己了，姜盈看着胡嘉走远的背影，把那份鉴定报告复印件放入了碎纸机。  
  
最近Justin和范丞丞觉得蔡徐坤和朱正廷简直太过分了，-----其实主要是蔡徐坤太过分了。  
快一个月了，蔡徐坤和朱正廷每天变着法给他们喂狗粮，------其实主要是蔡徐坤变着法给他们喂狗粮。  
一到下课还没开始加练的时候，蔡徐坤就会掐准时间和朱正廷发信息，人还没到，先把朱正廷撩得脸红扑扑的，然后到了之后先要闻一闻朱正廷身上信息素的味道，再搂搂抱抱亲亲走全套，最后再带去吃饭，全程都强行塞狗粮给两位XXJ，丝毫不顾及XXJ们的未成年身份。  
场景一是这样的：  
在朱正廷被人标记的第四天，蔡徐坤在信息里说一会儿要给朱正廷一个礼物。  
吓的朱正廷马上回复【不行，我不会收的。】  
【？】  
【坤，我现在什么都不缺，真的不需要礼物，别瞎买东西，太浪费了。】朱正廷小心地回复着，他觉得平白无故的，不用买什么礼物，但是蔡徐坤是花了心思的，也不能伤害别人的好意，打击别人的积极性。  
【这个不是平白无故的礼物，一会儿我拿给你。】蔡徐坤的语气不容拒绝，朱正廷也就没说什么了。  
蔡徐坤进门的时候，手上提着一个袋子，想必就是蔡徐坤说的礼物了。蔡徐坤见面也不着急先给礼物。反而看着朱正廷笑：“正正，今天过的好吗？”  
“你不是今天一直在和我发微信吗？怎么还问啊······”朱正廷没察觉到自己的语气中有一丝撒娇的意味，蔡徐坤倒是很受用，朝朱正廷笑了笑：“你身边发生的一切我都想知道。”  
“你又来了，不准再说了。”朱正廷红着一张脸瞪着蔡徐坤，试图制止蔡徐坤肉麻的举动：“Justin丞丞还在呢。”  
“我什么都没听见，”Justin见范丞丞呆呆的样子，一脚怼在范丞丞腿上：“傻了呀？说话啊。”  
范丞丞捂着自己的腿，向蔡徐坤竖起了一个大拇指：“坤哥，你厉害。”  
朱正廷见蔡徐坤被范丞丞夸了一句竟然有些洋洋得意的样子，忍不住出声：“你能不能教点孩子好的。”  
“我错了，”蔡徐坤提起手里的袋子晃了晃：“正正，来看看礼物？”  
朱正廷皱着眉头接过去：“你以后不要动不动就送礼物了。”  
蔡徐坤也不答应，只是笑了笑：“你先打开看看。”  
朱正廷不明所以，但还是依言开始拆包装，等礼物露出了全貌，他有些诧异：“信息素香水？”  
“喜欢吗？”蔡徐坤无比自然地伸手接过朱正廷拆包装的纸壳：“要试试吗？”  
朱正廷点了点头，蔡徐坤送他这种可以掩盖住信息素味道的香水，着实是个很贴心的举动，他现在身上一直都混合着龚震仁的味道，让他很是不舒服。可是一按下香水，朱正廷就又觉得脸上烧得慌了。  
“哇，坤坤哥！你竟然定制你的信息素香水让正正哥喷！心机男！”Justin一闻到味道就开始大喊大叫：“你这是告诉别人不许碰正正哥吗？”  
“坤哥信息素原来是这个味道啊。”范丞丞突然间歪了重点，转头看向Justin：“Justin，那你也弄个信息素香水给我闻闻呗。”  
Justin白了他一眼，从一旁拿出范丞丞喝到一半的牛奶：“给，闻吧，让你闻个够。”  
场景二是这个样子的：  
在蔡徐坤连续将近一个月都准时去301报道之后，Justin还是按捺不住了。  
蔡徐坤在301教室一边等他们训练，一边处理工作邮件，Justin托着手臂审视着蔡徐坤：“坤坤哥，你以前都很晚回家的，你现在天天这么早来这报道，你的工作处理得过来吗？”  
“小屁孩，管好你自己吧。”这头蔡徐坤回答着Justin，那头朱正廷上前就是一个爆栗：“看样子还要给你加重任务，还有力气在这里开玩笑！”  
“救命啊，打人啦！”Justin怪喊怪叫，让朱正廷忍不住打断他：“你再乱喊乱叫就每个动作再练十遍。”  
“正廷哥，下课啦，”范丞丞摸着肚子，截住朱正廷的话头：“我好饿。”  
开玩笑，他可不想每个动作再来十遍。  
“对啊，正正哥，走走走，我们吃饭去。”Justin仿佛看到了救命稻草，连忙接话：“返程，快收拾东西！”  
朱正廷看着两个XXJ一唱一和，无奈地看向蔡徐坤：“坤，走吧。”  
蔡徐坤看着眼前的一切，笑了笑，也起身开始收拾东西。  
到了吃饭的地方，Justin指着菜单十分热情：“正正哥，你吃不吃这个？正正哥，你要吃那个吗？正正哥，我跟你说，这个真的很好吃，正正哥······”经过Justin的指点江山和朱正廷的极力劝阻，这顿饭是点完了，可蔡徐坤发现了一个问题。  
等Justin点完菜，蔡徐坤用很严肃的口吻喊他的名字：“黄明昊。”  
“啊？”Justin很久没有听到蔡徐坤叫自己的大名了，突然间叫他大名，Justin感到一丝危险的气息，他情不自禁坐正了。  
“黄明昊，”蔡徐坤十分郑重其事地看着他：“以后叫正廷哥，不许叫正正哥。”  
“我不要！”Justin还以为是什么大事，“这种事又不是你的专属！我就要叫正正哥！”  
“不准叫，叫正廷哥。”  
“我就不！”Justin对蔡徐坤做出一个挑衅的表情：“你别想一个人独占正正哥！”  
蔡徐坤还想回嘴，朱正廷赶紧按着他的肩，附耳到蔡徐坤的耳边：“你不要和Justin争了，我告诉你我的小名，只有我妈妈这么叫我的。”  
蔡徐坤得意地看向Justin：“正正你说。”  
“啊！怎么可以这样！”Justin眼看就要从座位上跳起来了，被范丞丞一把按住：“行了你别折腾了，人俩谈恋爱呢，你跟着瞎掺和啥。”  
朱正廷看了眼Justin和范丞丞，羞涩地在蔡徐坤耳边小声地说：“我妈妈叫我贝贝，她说我是她的宝贝。”  
蔡徐坤转头，朱正廷的脸就近在咫尺，他看着朱正廷毫无瑕疵的脸庞心里一阵愉快：“贝贝，你也是我的宝贝。”说完就在朱正廷唇上落下一个吻，后者像受惊的小兔子一样弹开：“你别老是一阵一阵的，怪吓人的。”  
等菜上齐了，蔡徐坤一边夹菜一边叫着朱正廷贝贝贝贝的，让范丞丞惶恐不已，这与之前他认识的蔡徐坤太不一样了，蔡徐坤以前就是座冰山，现在一谈恋爱竟然变成了XXJ，他和Justin不愧是兄弟，幼稚起来的模样简直就是一个模子里刻出来的，范丞丞心想。  
这头Justin也不示弱，正正哥正正哥地叫，最后朱正廷终于爆发了：“你们两兄弟怎么回事！你！叫我正正哥！你！叫我贝贝！不用一遍一遍地叫了！”  
“好的，贝贝/正正哥。”

15、  
送完两个XXJ回家，蔡徐坤驱车回了小区，一路上见朱正廷都没有要说话的打算，蔡徐坤眼观鼻鼻观心：“贝贝？”  
“你别叫我。”朱正廷脸带愠色，脸也看着窗外。  
蔡徐坤知道朱正廷是在假意生他的气，实则是半羞半怒，蔡徐坤忍不住笑意，压低了语调，语气讨好：“我错了，贝贝……”  
“你……！”朱正廷转头伸手捂住蔡徐坤的嘴，蔡徐坤压低着嗓子叫他贝贝对他来说杀伤力太大了：“不准叫了！”  
蔡徐坤顺势在朱正廷手心落下一吻，看着朱正廷又触电般躲开，他强忍住笑意，调整语气让自己的话听起来极尽委屈：“贝贝不准叫，亲也不让亲，贝贝这是要我当和尚了。”  
朱正廷一愣，反应过来脸上一热，连忙转移了话题：“你这么大个人了干什么和Justin争来争去的。一个称呼而已，有什么好争的。”  
蔡徐坤稳稳的开着车，眼睛目不斜视：“不行，弟弟我也不让。”  
“……幼稚。我不跟你说了。”朱正廷再次看向车窗外，这次蔡徐坤也知趣的不再逗他了，专心的开着车将人送到小区。  
到了地下车库的电梯口，朱正廷踌躇了半天都没有按电梯，他深吸一口气，眼中小心翼翼地带着试探：“坤。”  
“嗯？”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷紧张的样子竟然跟着有些紧张。  
“坤，明天······明天一个月就到了。”朱正廷不敢看蔡徐坤，用尽了自己的勇气开了口：“我····我·····我也不想·····那个·····让你·····让你当和尚······”  
“贝贝，我的好贝贝。”蔡徐坤听完朱正廷断断续续的话，止不住狂喜大步上前环抱住朱正廷：“你要是不愿意，我也不勉强你。”蔡徐坤想着刚刚一路回来朱正廷是不是都在想自己说的那句当和尚的话，他不知道朱正廷会这么在乎他说的每一句话，随口就说了出来，此刻他恨不得给自己两下子。  
“我没有不愿意。”朱正廷回抱着蔡徐坤，头在蔡徐坤的肩窝里蹭了蹭：“我·····我只是害怕。”  
蔡徐坤闻言忍不住笑起来，他拉开两人的怀抱，将额头抵在朱正廷额头上：“好贝贝，不怕，我们慢慢来，我可以等到你愿意的那一天。”  
“嗯。”朱正廷双手紧紧地抓着蔡徐坤两侧的衣服：“明天……明天就可以。”  
蔡徐坤与朱正廷头对着头，他近距离看到朱正廷脸变红的全过程，心里被愉悦感所填满：“贝贝，我喜欢你。”  
朱正廷一怔，直直地看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，看得蔡徐坤都有些不好意思了，蔡徐坤挠着头嘿嘿地憨笑了两声：“我记得，我应该没有正式跟你说过这句话。”  
朱正廷看着蔡徐坤露出一个大大的笑容：“坤，我也喜欢你。”  
  
朱正廷上了楼收拾洗漱好，打开Justin还有范丞丞的群组，想了半天，还是发了条信息【明天加练我不去给你们上课了，你们自己好好练练，我后天检查。】  
【切，见色忘学生，一个月到了了不起哦】XXJ一号Justin秒回。  
【正廷哥，你速度慢了。】XXJ二号范丞丞也秒回。  
【你们还帮我数日子呢？什么叫我速度慢了？】  
【坤坤哥不是每天都念叨着日子吗？一股恋爱的酸臭味/抠鼻】  
【正廷哥，刚刚坤哥也给我俩拉了个群，让我俩明天自己看着办。】  
【······】  
【所以说你速度慢啊，两个人有事不一起说，又在这里暗戳戳，哼。】  
【正廷哥你俩下次有事儿一起说行不行，我和Justin在吃鸡呢。你俩让我俩死两把了，Justin还把把都怨我。】  
【······】  
【不就是你吗？自己技术菜还怪别人，说好的带我飞呢，吹牛不打草稿。】  
【行行行，我的锅，行了吧？】  
【可不就是你，撒谎大气都不喘一个，还说什么带我吃鸡带我飞】  
【不是我带你你早死了，就你那技术啧啧啧】  
眼看着说正事的群被两个XXJ搅和成斗嘴的地方，朱正廷默默地点击了退出该群，然后想了想，点开蔡徐坤的头像。  
【坤。】  
【嗯？】  
【你会玩儿刺激战场吗？我看Justin和丞丞老玩。】  
【我不会···我只在以前念书的时候玩过英雄联盟。】  
【英雄联盟？】  
【就LOL】  
【啊····我在微博热搜榜经常看见有热搜。】  
【你想玩刺激战场？】  
【要不我们和Justin丞丞一起玩一次吧？每次都听他们说，挺好奇的。】  
【那我去和他们约个时间吧，我这边需要安排下时间。】  
【好。】朱正廷和蔡徐坤聊完，刚刷了会儿微博，范丞丞的信息就轰炸过来了【正廷哥！你在吗！】  
【坤哥说你们要和我们一起玩吃鸡！！】  
【正廷哥我求你了！不要和我们一起玩游戏！】  
【我带Justin就已经很费力了！】  
【加上你俩Justin会喷死我啊！】  
【正廷哥！！！！看在我平时那么努力认真练习的份上我求求你不要和我们一起玩游戏！！！！我求求你了！！！！】  
【正廷哥你在吗！！！你回答我啊！！！】  
朱正廷看着范丞丞刷屏的怒吼，他隔着屏幕都感受到了范丞丞的绝望【好了丞丞你别刷了，我们不玩了/捂脸】  
【正廷哥你太善解人意了！你简直就是天使啊！爱你么么哒】  
【·······你够了】朱正廷无奈地又点开和蔡徐坤的对话框【坤····我们还是不要和他们一起玩游戏了】  
【怎么了？】每一次朱正廷给蔡徐坤发消息蔡徐坤都会秒回，让他有一种蔡徐坤一直都在的感觉。  
蔡徐坤有些不解，自己刚刚和范丞丞Justin说的好好的，怎么自己宝贝这块变卦了？他也懒得打字，直接一个语音拨了过去：“喂？贝贝？”  
“坤，我们被丞丞嫌弃了，”朱正廷扣了扣自己的衣角：“他说到时候Justin又要说他菜了。”  
“这臭小孩，不理他，你要是想玩游戏，我明天带你玩英雄联盟好不好？”  
“······明天吗？”朱正廷想起自己在地下车库明明和蔡徐坤约定好了明天，明天难道蔡徐坤就打算玩游戏吗？  
朱正廷有些不悦。  
“嗯，明天我俩玩游戏打个赌？”蔡徐坤听出了朱正廷语气里的不满，眼睛里笑意更浓了。  
“啊？这个游戏是要打赌的吗？”  
“这个游戏是推塔的，不打赌，我想和你打个赌而已，”听着朱正廷懵里懵懂的语气，蔡徐坤不禁笑出声：“贝贝啊，我听你的语气就知道你没有玩过，要知道带着新人赢很难的，赢了的话给我一点奖励吧？”  
“你要什么奖励？”  
看着朱正廷一步步踏入他的小圈套，蔡徐坤笑着开口：“对你为所欲为的奖励好不好？”  
本来以为朱正廷会拒绝自己，蔡徐坤也没抱出多大的希望，在听到朱正廷如蚊子声般嗯的鼻音的时候，蔡徐坤感觉自己的血液都在沸腾：“明天你可以下班之后来我公司等等我吗？我们先去吃饭？”  
“嗯。”朱正廷刚答应完，就挂了电话，他顺了顺自己的胸口，他不知道刚刚自己哪里来的勇气答应了蔡徐坤，他听出了蔡徐坤声音里的喜悦，没想到自己竟然也有一些期待。  
这头蔡徐坤也不恼朱正廷挂了电话，连忙把电脑打开。很久没玩游戏了，他打算今晚玩两把熟熟手再看看攻略，虽然上学的时候他段位打到很高，但是工作后就没有再玩过了，本以为再也不会玩游戏了，没想到因为朱正廷他又体验了一把梦回学生时代的感觉，当然最重要的还是为了明天的大事。

16、  
第二天一早，朱正廷刚一睡醒下意识就闻了闻自己的味道。一个月过去了，龚震仁的味道基本上都已经消散了，本来朱正廷还习惯性地拿起了那瓶玫瑰味的香水，想了想又放下了，甚至在穿衣服的时候都犹豫了半天，纠结了好一会儿一看时间都有些晚了，头发都还翘着。朱正廷连忙套上一个淡蓝色短袖衬衣，一条黑色五分裤，随手戴了个贝雷帽压住乱糟糟的头发就出门了。  
一到电梯朱正廷还忍不住朝电梯里的镜子瞄了两眼，确定自己不是很难看后才松了一口气，心想早知道昨晚就搭配好衣服，也不至于今天早上这么手忙脚乱。  
另一头蔡徐坤依照惯例，拿着早餐在一楼等着朱正廷，他昨晚打了两三把，发现游戏早就不是他上学那会儿那样了，但是蔡徐坤心里下定了决心，不管怎么样，该办的大事还是得办，当电梯门打开他看见朱正廷的时候，就更坚定了自己的想法。  
蔡徐坤牵着朱正廷走向自己的车，他觉得要是此时此刻走在大街上，路人都得对他投来羡慕的眼神。想想这么个宝就是自己的了，蔡徐坤就止不住地开心，朱正廷到学校的时候蔡徐坤还不依不饶地索了个吻，到了公司还在回味：“Randy，下午六七点左右会有一个叫朱正廷的客人来，到时候不管谁在，都直接让他进我的办公室。”  
助理Randy知道最近蔡徐坤心情好都是因为一个神秘人，连带着近一个月下班时间都早了，甚至之前她找电影给神秘人看之后蔡徐坤还给她发过一笔不小的奖金，她一直以来都很好奇到底是什么人竟然能抓住小蔡总的心，今天小蔡总让这个叫朱正廷的客人直接去他办公室，想必她终于是有机会见到了。  
可是令Randy惊讶的是她接到朱正廷的时候，朱正廷身上竟然没有一丝小蔡总的信息素。她偷偷地打量着眼前的人，怪不得刚刚前台给自己打电话的时候语气那么开心。  
果然是小蔡总看上的人，外貌身材都是顶尖的，只是这身高·······会不会比小蔡总还要高啊？  
Randy心中一直说服自己小蔡总才是进攻的那个，眼前这个男孩只是身材比例太好，所以显高，嗯，对，就是这样。  
Randy换上一副职业的笑容，走向大厅里宛如坠入世俗中的小仙子面前：“您好，请问您是朱正廷先生吗？”  
“啊，我是，姐姐你好。”朱正廷正在发着呆，忽然被人叫住，回过神来之后对着Randy礼貌的一笑，软糯的声线让Randy顿时就在心里对蔡徐坤竖起了大拇指，这小蔡总看上的人果然不一般，一声姐姐就把她收服了。  
这小朋友应该只是基因好才长这么高，太软了，不可能是进攻的那一方。Randy一边引着他往蔡徐坤办公室走，一遍在心里进行着天人交战，可是这小孩要是真的比小蔡总高，那……  
Randy晃了晃脑子里的水，提醒着自己现在还是工作时间，先把人领进办公室才是正事。  
“姐姐，坤还在忙吗？你们一般几点下班呀。”朱正廷软糯乖巧的声音打断了Randy的思考，堪称完美的脸一脸乖小孩的模样看着她，Randy觉得这个小朋友简直不能让她正经三秒，Randy 不由得把声音放软：“最近一个月下班都挺早的，不过朱先生来的不太凑巧呢，小蔡总在会客哦，但是他吩咐过让我随时都带你进去。”  
朱正廷连忙摆手：“不了不了，姐姐你找个地方让我等他就好了，不要打扰他。”  
Randy再一次肯定起蔡徐坤来，这种又软又懂事的弟弟小蔡总是从哪里挖来的宝！她也想要一个！  
Randy让朱正廷坐在蔡徐坤办公室外的沙发，给他递了一杯水：“有事就叫我哦。”  
朱正廷乖巧的点了点头，他为了晚上能和蔡徐坤出来玩，他在中午就把今天份的舞蹈练完了，以至于中午没有时间休息。现在坐在沙发上无事可做就开始打起瞌睡，不过多久就歪在沙发上睡着了。Randy见状拿了自己的午休小毛毯给朱正廷盖上，纵使这是她第一次与朱正廷见面，她也不忍心让朱正廷睡在这里被空调吹。  
与客户寒暄完，蔡徐坤本来想着给朱正廷打个电话，问他现在在哪儿，却听到Randy在门口与客户交谈的声音，还颇有些愠色的样子。蔡徐坤皱了皱眉，在他的印象里Randy从来没有做过与客户疑似有争执的事情，蔡徐坤心感古怪，快步走到了办公室门口。  
“Randy小姐，我来你们小蔡总的办公室可不是一两回了，你不该不认识我吧？”  
“阮总，我当然认识您，只不过这位的名字我是真的不方便透露给您，也请您不要为难我了。”  
“不至于吧，这小朋友都在这睡着了，不是你们公司的员工是哪儿的人？我还没转头找你们小蔡总说这儿有人在你跟前睡觉呢。”  
“阮总，这位真不是我们公司的员工，我对他的信息也了解的不多。”  
“了解的不多，名字应该知道吧？Randy小姐这是连告诉个名字的小事都不肯赏脸？”  
朱正廷睡得不深，有人在一旁争执他也就慢慢醒过来了，刚醒过来的朱正廷头脑还在放空，浑然不知一旁的人在为了自己而争吵，直到眼睛聚焦看到蔡徐坤，才软软地叫了一声：“坤。”  
蔡徐坤刚走到门口，一见朱正廷迷迷糊糊地倚在门外的沙发上，贝雷帽都歪歪斜斜地罩在头上，在看到自己之后还软软地唤了自己一声。蔡徐坤顾不上Randy和阮裕，直直地走过去帮朱正廷正了正帽子：“贝贝你怎么睡在这儿？为什么不进去？”  
“我听姐姐说你有客人，我让她带我在外面等你的。”朱正廷揉了揉自己的眼睛，拿起水抿了两口，蔡徐坤还怕他刚睡醒拿不稳杯子在一旁帮他扶着。  
阮裕生意场上混迹几十年，哪还会不懂眼前这小仙子的身份，心里直叹可惜，脸上还是堆起了谄媚的笑：“哎呀，Randy小姐怎么不跟我说明白嘛，早知道我就不问了，得，看我这没眼力见的模样，小蔡总，还请你不要放在心上，我这就走。”  
蔡徐坤点了点头：“Randy，送一下阮总。”  
“坤，你工作做完了吗？”朱正廷慢慢反应过来，他不敢说话，等那人走了之后他才出声。  
“还有一点点收尾，贝贝你去里面等等我好吗？”蔡徐坤见朱正廷点头，牵着他往办公室走。刚送完阮裕回来的Randy看到蔡徐坤和朱正廷的背影，她陷入了沉思，如果她没看错的话……小朋友应该比他们小蔡总高了一两公分的样子，这，这也太真实了吧……  
算了算了，矮子攻也很萌，更何况两个人都那么高。Randy在心里不住地安慰自己。  
这头朱正廷进门后就乖乖地坐在沙发上，Randy拿进来了一些小水果和小零食，他吃了一些垫了垫肚子，看蔡徐坤埋头工作的样子，拿起了手机开始玩了起来。  
蔡徐坤把紧急工作做完，一抬头，朱正廷嘴里正叼着一根棒棒糖，手机拿在手里一直在按，像是在打游戏。蔡徐坤收拾好了东西，走到沙发处挨着朱正廷坐下，发现朱正廷正在玩前两天说想和Justin他们一起玩的刺激战场。  
“刚眯了一会儿现在这么有精神？”蔡徐坤拨了拨挡在朱正廷眼前的几缕头发：“今天很累吗？”  
“嗯，我本来晚上练功的，要和你出来就中午练了，所以中午没有午睡。”朱正廷拿着手机目不斜视，手指还疯狂地按来按去。  
“饿了吗？”蔡徐坤拿起一个小番茄，递到朱正廷嘴边：“吃小番茄吗？”  
“不吃，我在吃棒棒糖。”朱正廷头往旁边一侧表示拒绝，突然啊地一声把手机往旁边一甩：“我死了！就是你一直跟我说话！害我没办法集中！”  
蔡徐坤见朱正廷气冲冲的模样，凑上前亲了朱正廷脸颊一口：“不玩了贝贝，走，去吃饭。”  
蔡徐坤到现在已经摸清楚了要怎么对付朱正廷突然的小脾气了，凑上前亲一下，朱正廷就光顾着脸红忘记生气了。  
朱正廷撇了蔡徐坤一眼，但还是乖乖拿起东西起身跟着蔡徐坤往门外走，蔡徐坤伸出手做出要牵朱正廷的样子，朱正廷见状第一反应是看了一眼门外的办公区：“你干嘛，这是在你工作的地方，你收敛点行不行。”  
“在学校你不让我牵，在我自己的地盘你也不让我牵，贝贝这样下去谁都不知道我们在一起了。”  
对付朱正廷的方法二就是装可怜，蔡徐坤一放软语气装成可怜兮兮的样子，朱正廷就会心软然后满足他了。这不，朱正廷见蔡徐坤这副委屈的样子，连忙跟蔡徐坤十指相扣：“我只是不像你那么喜欢大张旗鼓······我没别的意思。”  
“我知道，”蔡徐坤忍不住亲了亲朱正廷的脸颊：“贝贝好乖。”  
朱正廷见自己又被蔡徐坤套路，一恼就要挣脱蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤连忙哄他：“好了贝贝，不闹了，我们去吃饭。”  
朱正廷看了一圈大办公室的人，包括Randy在内，大家都默默地做着自己的事，实力演绎发生了什么我们都不知道，我们在认真工作.jpg。  
朱正廷脸上燥热，低下头凑近蔡徐坤：“坤，我们快走吧。”  
蔡徐坤笑着牵着朱正廷走了，等他们走出门好一会儿，Randy就听见大家的键盘都按得噼里啪啦响，更有甚者小声地聊了起来。Randy知道大家肯定都在八卦蔡徐坤和他的小情人的事，她完全可以理解。她在蔡徐坤身边工作了五年，五年期间她也帮过蔡徐坤给交往对象送过花买过礼物，但是这一次的这位，除了之前选电影，小蔡总愣是捂到今天，还直接带到公司来了。  
此时Randy心里流下了老母亲安慰的泪水，看刚才那个样子，小蔡总虽然矮了一点点，但仍然是个好攻啊，没有浪费老天赐予的ALPHA天赋。  
  
17、  
“坤，你想吃什么？”朱正廷拿着手机搜着周边有什么吃的，看了一路也不知道想吃什么。  
“想吃你。”蔡徐坤嘴里说着肉麻的话，眼睛却直视前方，仿佛自己说的是再正常不过的话了。  
“你这个人真的是·····”朱正廷抬手就往他身上呼过去：“我发现了，你就喜欢肉麻我，然后看我不好意思的样子是不是？我告诉你，以后我不会再上当了！”  
蔡徐坤捂着肩膀哎哟一声：“哇，贝贝你打人好疼。”  
“谁叫你嘴那么欠，”朱正廷撅起嘴，掩饰着自己的羞涩：“每次都让我想打你。”  
“贝贝你这是谋杀亲夫你知道么。”尽管蔡徐坤揉着自己的肩膀，但嘴上还是忍不住在被朱正廷殴打的边缘试探。  
“你说什么？”朱正廷假装生气用手指指着蔡徐坤：“你再说一遍？”  
“我错了贝贝，你看我开着车呢。”蔡徐坤腾出一只手包住朱正廷的手，拉到自己跟前亲了一口：“一会儿出事了我俩就是殉情了。”  
“你！”朱正廷想抽出被蔡徐坤握着的手，却被蔡徐坤大力地抓住，朱正廷也不再使劲，哼唧了一声拿着手机继续找吃的。  
“要不我们就吃之前我们第一次一起吃饭的那家日料？还想再喝果酒吗？我记得你说过挺好喝的。”  
“你还好意思说，”朱正廷啪地一下扣住手机，朝着蔡徐坤瞪着眼：“蔡徐坤你这个臭流氓，那天我被Justin灌醉了你送我回家做了什么你真的以为我不知道吗？”  
“啊？”蔡徐坤回想起自己情不自禁在朱正廷肩窝里汲取气息的样子，清了清嗓子，偷偷用眼睛瞄了朱正廷两眼：“我那不是因为忍不住嘛······喝醉的贝贝真的很可爱。”  
“不准说我可爱！”朱正廷猛地一下抽回手，蔡徐坤都来不及抓住：“说！你是不是只是看上我的外在了？是不是随便换一个好看的人在你面前喝醉了你都会忍不住？”  
“别人在我面前醉成什么样子我都不管，我发誓！”蔡徐坤嘴上求着饶，手却控制着车往那家日料店开：“只有贝贝你能让我信息素絮乱。”  
“哼，这还差不多。”确定关系后的一个月里，蔡徐坤认识了更多面的朱正廷，和刚认识朱正廷时他的温和有礼不同，现在的朱正廷在自己面前说话会不自觉撒娇，也会经常亮出小獠牙对自己做出生气的样子，亲亲他抱抱他朱正廷又会变成手足无措的小兔子，这种恋人限定的感觉让蔡徐坤十分愉悦。  
一个十分可爱的人，却总是不许别人说他可爱。  
“哎，你这是要去哪儿？”  
“吃日料，”蔡徐坤似笑非笑地看着朱正廷：“贝贝，我想喝果酒。”  
“欠——揍——”朱正廷手一抬，顿时车里传来一声蔡徐坤的哀嚎。  
在日料店点完餐后，朱正廷看着点菜单上的果酒，哼哼了两声：“算你识相，只点了两瓶。”  
蔡徐坤眯着眼睛露出狐狸笑：“喝酒误事儿，一会儿还有大事儿呢。”  
“臭流氓。”朱正廷别了一眼蔡徐坤，脸上泛起红晕，羞涩感驱使他端起桌子上的茶就是一口，蔡徐坤还没来得及提醒说小心烫，朱正廷就已经皱着一张脸吞下了嘴里的茶，喝完还吐着舌头用手给舌头扇风：“好烫好烫！哇怎么这么烫！烫死我了！”  
“烫也不知道吐出来。”蔡徐坤一边心疼地数落朱正廷，一边用筷子夹起桌上的一块梨放在朱正廷嘴里。  
“辣样太张了嘛，”朱正廷大舌头都被烫出来了，梨子放进嘴里之后稍微缓解了一些烫意，但是刚煮的水可不是开玩笑的：“吐逆身桑了肿么办。”  
蔡徐坤看着眼前被烫到大舌头的朱正廷，又好气又好笑：“小笨蛋。”  
“窝菜卜素笨蛋。”朱正廷大着舌头也不甘被蔡徐坤数落，听着自己说的模糊不清的话，朱正廷张嘴就把梨子吐了出来：“我才不是笨蛋！”  
“好好好，你不是小笨蛋。乖，听话，把梨子放舌头上，你舌头不难受了吗？”蔡徐坤哄着，却见朱正廷一把推开自己夹梨子的筷子，一副还想和自己继续吵下去的样子，蔡徐坤直接把梨子往自己嘴里放，一手环着朱正廷的身子，一手托着朱正廷的头，直接吻上朱正廷企图喋喋不休的嘴。  
朱正廷呜呜地哼了两声，蔡徐坤强势而霸道的姿势让朱正廷挣扎无果。朱正廷只得用两侧的手转而抓着蔡徐坤身侧的衣服，嘴上也开始松开防备让蔡徐坤把梨子送进来。感受到朱正廷的乖巧，蔡徐坤十分开心，把梨子压在朱正廷的舌头上之后，他开始对朱正廷嘴里的每一处进行扫射，强势地攻略城池，最后令朱正廷的脸憋得通红，才依依不舍地退了出来。  
见朱正廷大口的喘着气，蔡徐坤捏了捏他的鼻子：“接过几次吻了还不会换气，还说自己不是小笨蛋。”  
朱正廷一把拍掉蔡徐坤的手：“有经验就炫耀你也好意思，哼。”  
蔡徐坤也不恼，双手撑着自己的头直勾勾地盯着朱正廷：“贝贝，这是我吃过最好吃的前菜了。”  
朱正廷一时不解，看着满桌子几乎没怎么动过的开胃小菜，秀气的眉皱成一团，眼中充满疑问，突然脑子里一个灵感闪现，让朱正廷气鼓鼓地看向蔡徐坤：“臭流氓！”  
  
吃完饭回去的路上蔡徐坤一路开车都是在哼着小曲，朱正廷听着蔡徐坤哼的歌词：“If u need me baby ill be your side”“为你的body着迷”，脸一阵红一阵白，想起自己今天为了晚上所谓的大事神经紧绷了一整天，蔡徐坤还总是有意无意的给自己开玩笑，他知道也许蔡徐坤只是想给自己放松心情，但是蔡徐坤每提一次，相当于提醒朱正廷一次，反而让朱正廷无法逃避，越来越提心吊胆。  
“坤，够了。”没了刚见面生龙活虎的模样，朱正廷叹了一口气：“不用总是逗我来帮我放松了。”  
“嗯？”蔡徐坤没有回答他，只是静静地看着他。  
“我想好了，不会后悔的。”朱正廷鼓起勇气和蔡徐坤对视：“我觉得你是个好人。”  
蔡徐坤愣了一会儿，脑子高速运转，理解到眼前人说的话，扑哧一声笑了，拉起朱正廷的手放在嘴边一吻：“贝贝啊，你可真是个宝贝。”  
“什么啊，我好不容易鼓起勇气和你说的。”朱正廷不满，想抽回手，但是再一次上演了无法把手抽出来的一幕，蔡徐坤看着前方的路：“对你，我一直都会是个好人。”  
朱正廷撇了一眼蔡徐坤：“你要是对我使坏我就打你。”  
“想不到你还挺期待的。”蔡徐坤话头一转，用大拇指摩擦着朱正廷的手背。“今晚的事。”  
“神经病，”朱正廷嘟嘟囔囔：“还得先玩游戏呢，要是玩输了我才不会坐以待毙。”  
到时候可由不得你。当然这句话蔡徐坤只敢在心里说，明面上说估计能把人吓跑了。  
蔡徐坤这次直接把朱正廷带去了与朱正廷同一个小区的房子，玩游戏的电脑，干大事的装备，他都准备好了。刚把朱正廷领进门，蔡徐坤就悄悄地把门反锁，想着一会儿要享受的小世界，蔡徐坤高兴得走路都有点飘。  
“贝贝你先去冲个澡，出来我们玩两把。”蔡徐坤把准备好的换洗衣物递给朱正廷，推着他进了浴室：“贝贝要一起洗吗？”  
“你给我走开！”朱正廷连忙把他往门外推：“臭流氓！”  
“反正一会儿总要看的嘛······”蔡徐坤嘟起嘴朝朱正廷卖萌，他觉得做到这份上了，要是朱正廷还是不同意那就没办法了。  
砰地一声，朱正廷毫不犹豫地从里面把门关上了，还不忘锁上了门。蔡徐坤见还是碰了一鼻子灰，想着算了，小不忍则乱大谋，也拿起东西去另外一个浴室洗澡了。  
等蔡徐坤出来，朱正廷所在的浴室里水声还哗哗地流着，蔡徐坤三下五除二地把自己头发吹干，想着一会儿还可以帮朱正廷吹吹头发，美得他拿着吹风机吹了个口哨，手舞足蹈的样子颇有要跳个舞的架势。  
朱正廷浴室里水声一停，蔡徐坤就直勾勾的盯着浴室门，不过一会儿，朱正廷就穿着浴袍从浴室里走了出来。本身朱正廷就是个手长脚长的人，常年练舞使得他身材十分匀称，加上刚出浴周身还冒着一圈热气，头发就湿哒哒地耷拉在头上，两条细长的腿从浴袍中伸出来，胸前一大片好景色也显露无疑。  
这一切都被蔡徐坤收入眼里，他很庆幸这幅仙子出浴图只有他一个人看见，同时又有一股邪火开始往上冒，他忍不住吞了吞口水：“来，贝贝，我给你吹头发，别感冒了。”  
“嗯。”朱正廷点了点头，乖顺的坐在蔡徐坤身边：“不知道Justin和丞丞练得怎么样了。”  
“快10点了，他们应该回家了。”蔡徐坤拿起吹风机帮朱正廷细细地吹着头发，朱正廷背对着他，微微低着头配合着。蔡徐坤的动作十分轻柔细心，还把头发分成一缕一缕的给朱正廷吹，他转头看了看镜子，觉得此刻与朱正廷在一起时产生的温馨感让他感到很暖心。  
朱正廷头发吹得差不多，起身就往书房走，蔡徐坤拉住他的手臂，声音低沉：“贝贝，我不想玩游戏了。”  
“啊？不是说好了吗？”朱正廷殊不知他此刻半懵的样子在蔡徐坤眼里有多可爱。  
蔡徐坤只能苦笑：“贝贝，你现在这个样子站在我面前，还让我去玩游戏，简直就是酷刑。”  
朱正廷闻言脸顿时就红了起来，手有些无措地捏着衣角：“那、那就不玩好了······”  
“贝贝好乖。”蔡徐坤牵起朱正廷的手快步往卧室走，他现在一分一秒都不想再耽误了。  
朱正廷刚躺上床，蔡徐坤就凑过来埋在他的肩窝里深深地吸了一口气：“贝贝，你是我的。”  
朱正廷环着蔡徐坤，想着蔡徐坤此时就像个大狗狗标记领地一样可爱，有些控住不住的嘴角上扬：“嗯。”  
“贝贝，你身上的樱桃味好甜。”蔡徐坤抬起头，深情地看着眼前的宝：“我好喜欢你。”  
“坤，”朱正廷露出一个满分的笑容：“我也好喜欢你。”  
蔡徐坤闻言亲上了朱正廷的眼睛，顺着朱正廷的脸庞线条找到了嘴唇，他慢慢地品尝着来自朱正廷的美好，他不想错过任何一分一毫。朱正廷则张开嘴迎接来了蔡徐坤温柔的亲吻和试探，他能感受到蔡徐坤此时此刻的温柔，被当做宝物一样的对待让他十分安心。  
蔡徐坤正吻着朱正廷的脖子，感受到了朱正廷微微的颤栗，忍了忍他还是支起身子问：“贝贝，要停吗？”  
朱正廷感觉到蔡徐坤亲吻自己时向小腹集中的电流，以及身下此刻正在顶着自己的硬物，他小声地回答着身上的人：“不用，你·····不是已经·····了吗。”  
“小磨人精。”蔡徐坤伸手往朱正廷身下一捏，声音低沉而性感：“不要光说我。”  
朱正廷被捏得轻呼一声，嘴里泄出了小小的呻吟，红的要滴血的脸往旁边一侧，咬着唇不再说话。  
“贝贝，叫出来。”蔡徐坤俯身在朱正廷耳边：“我喜欢听你叫。”说完不听朱正廷的回答，伸手解开了朱正廷的浴袍，开始埋头亲吻着朱正廷的胸膛，刚刚在朱正廷出浴时，蔡徐坤就渴望触碰这一片肌肤了。  
蔡徐坤想给朱正廷一个美好的回忆，每个动作都极尽温柔，他想着夜还长，可以仔仔细细慢慢品，可他不知道的是人算不如天算，一阵手机铃声宣告了手机的存在，蔡徐坤顿了顿，还是打算继续刚才的动作，朱正廷此时眼中也带有欲色，他抚摸着蔡徐坤的头，也不愿意停下来。  
但是手机铃声第三次响起的时候，两人再也无法无视了。朱正廷推了推身上恋恋不舍的蔡徐坤：“也许是谁有急事，先接一下吧。”  
蔡徐坤骂着脏话拍了一下床，又俯身亲吻着朱正廷的嘴角：“贝贝，等我一下。”  
朱正廷从来电显示人中看见的名字是Justin，他感到很奇怪，Justin明明知道对他们而言今天是什么日子，但是还是打来了这通电话，想必是有什么事情发生了，他的猜想不一会就得到了证实，蔡徐坤拍了拍他的手臂：“贝贝，快穿衣服，出事了。”

18、  
Justin和范丞丞看着朱正廷按时下班的背影，两个XXJ两两相望。  
“返程，你说这是不是正正哥第一次按时下班啊。”  
“反正是我认识他之后第一次见他按时下班。”范丞丞挑了挑眉：“不然301帅哥这名字怎么来的？”  
“啧啧啧，谈恋爱的人哦，就是不一样。”Justin扁着嘴站起身，“返程，来练舞吧，明天正正哥肯定会好好检查的。”  
在他下得来床的前提下。  
“哎哟这一天天的，累死人了。”范丞丞把牛奶盒子扔进垃圾桶，划开一条弧线：“我喝得还不够我流的汗。”  
“啧，”Justin朝范丞丞翻了个白眼：“你看看你这大白鹅似的身材，天天喝牛奶也救不了你。”  
“你可别跟我说身材了，上回你跟我说身材结果你分化了。”范丞丞摆了摆手：“小心今天又给你来一下子什么别的东西。”  
Justin吐了吐舌头，不自觉地伸手挠了挠脖子，其实在范丞丞说这话之前，他就隐隐觉得身上有些热，心想不至于这么巧吧·····拿起手机一看，得，还真就忘记看时间了，今天正好到日子了。  
“返程，”Justin拉了拉范丞丞的衣袖，低着声音说道：“你还别说，我刚看了一眼我的手机，今天真的是我的发情期。”  
“啊？”范丞丞双眼一瞪，这什么情况？说啥来啥？？  
“本来也不一定会准时的，”Justin扯了扯自己的衣领：“但是我现在身上有些热，有点发软。”  
“你没事吧？你还好吗？”范丞丞听完赶紧伸手扶住Justin，看着Justin发红的脸，范丞丞有些着急：“你带抑制剂来学校了吗？”  
“带了，在我的储物柜里。”Justin声音有些虚：“返程，你扶我过去吧。”  
范丞丞应了一声，连忙抬头环视了教室一圈，见大家都没有发现这边的异样，就扶着Justin往储物柜那边走了。  
“Justin，你储物柜的钥匙就这么插在上面？”范丞丞扶着Justin在储物柜旁边坐好，远远地就看到Justin储物柜上的钥匙：“你咋心这么大呢。”  
“储物柜里又没什么值钱的东西。”Justin不高兴地撇了撇嘴，“难不成还有人偷东西？要偷不早就偷了。”  
范丞丞没理Justin，只顾着埋头在Justin的柜子里找抑制剂，可翻来覆去找了好几遍，仍然没看到任何抑制剂的影子。“Justin，你的抑制剂呢？”  
“不在上面那个格子里吗？”Justin此时感觉身上的力气在慢慢流逝，脸也涨得通红。  
范丞丞看Justin难受成这样子，急得团团转：“你在这儿等等我，我去找校医！刚到他们下班的时间点，我得赶紧去拦住他！”  
Justin点了点头，语气也是有气无力的：“返程你快点哦·····我好难受。”  
范丞丞小跑过来帮Justin把挡在眼睛前的头发别到耳后：“我马上就回来，等我。”说完范丞丞又跟一阵风似的跑了出去。  
Justin觉得自己身上越来越没有力气，身体也开始不受控制地分泌一些体液，这是他分化以来第二次发情，上一次发情是在家里，一发情张叔就给自己打了抑制剂，所以没有什么感觉。而现在自己全身无力还瘙痒，身下分泌着体液还莫名有一种渴望，他现在一个人面临着这个状况，他害怕极了。  
范丞丞，你到哪儿了，你怎么还不回来。  
第一次面对这种场面，Justin十分有恐惧感，他不知道怎么样做才能逃离出这个状况，一种莫名的无力感涌上心头，令Justin此时情绪有一点崩溃，他忍不住小声呜咽起来，他捂着自己的眼睛，眼泪还是从指缝里流了出来。  
“咔哒——”Justin听到门锁的声音，还以为是范丞丞回来了，抬眼一看，却是同班同学胡嘉。  
“胡嘉？你来这里干什么？”Justin看着胡嘉有些古怪的神情，突然有种直觉性的不安感。  
“Justin······不要哭。”胡嘉轻声安抚着Justin，声音紧张的有些颤抖：“我······我是来找你的。”  
“找我的？”Justin脸上挂着眼泪鼻涕，身上散发着浓郁的奶香味，在胡嘉的眼里此时的Justin就是一个牛奶娃娃，看见喜欢的人发起情来，瘫软的坐着，胡嘉吞了吞口水。  
“你找我能有什么事？我跟你很熟吗？”  
“当然有事了，”胡嘉从口袋里拿出Justin之前放在柜子里的抑制剂和注射器：“喏，你看，我帮你把抑制剂找到了。”  
“你帮我找到了？”Justin警觉地看着胡嘉：“我分化的事是对外保密的，你怎么知道我有抑制剂？”  
“你不用管我是怎么找到的，总之现在抑制剂在我手里，”胡嘉把抑制剂放在手里把玩，他看着Justin盯着抑制剂的眼神，不禁笑起来：“你想要吗？”  
“要，”Justin被发情已经折磨得没有力气，说出来的话都是有气无力的：“你要多少钱，我都可以给你。”  
“钱？看样子你还是对我的家境还是有一些了解的。”胡嘉看着Justin的眼神有些热烈：“不过我不想要钱，我只想要你。”  
“什么？我？”Justin眼神有一些涣散，他努力地维持着自己的清醒：“你喜欢我吗？”  
“是啊，Justin，我一直都很喜欢你！”胡嘉激动的扑过去握着Justin的手：“你永远是这么聪明。”  
Justin无力挣脱，只能被胡嘉握着：“你·····为什么喜欢我？”  
“因为你和他们都不一样！”胡嘉热烈的眼神让Justin警铃大作：“你就像个活泼可爱的小天使，连信息素都是牛奶味的！你和范丞丞他们那些纨绔子弟不一样，你是那么的美好！”  
Justin一听到范丞丞这三个字就有点绷不住开始哭：“丞丞，丞丞帮我找抑制剂去了·····胡嘉，你帮我去找范丞丞吧······”  
“Justin！你唯一的缺点就是和范丞丞关系太好了！”胡嘉有些激动地抓住Justin的胳膊，无意识的使了使劲让Justin十分难受：“你看看我！除了家世，我哪一点比不上他？他也就比我有钱罢了！”  
胡嘉越说越激动，一把把Justin搂在怀里：“他有钱没关系，你的家世背景也很好，等我们在一起了之后再让他仰望去吧！”  
Justin此时根本没有推开胡嘉的力气，身下也早就软成了一片，再加上胡嘉释放了他的信息素，Justin的身体竟然对胡嘉有一丝渴求。他只能小声地哭：“胡嘉，我求求你帮我找找丞丞好不好？丞丞，我要丞丞······”  
“Justin，我会对你好的。”胡嘉帮Justin抹了抹眼泪，开始解Justin的衣服：“不要再想范丞丞了。”  
“你干什么，我不要······”Justin想抬手推胡嘉，奈何那一推比起把人推走，更像是撒娇：“我要丞丞·····我要丞丞，你走开，我讨厌你·····”  
“Justin，你再说要找范丞丞，我就要生气了，”胡嘉把Justin的上衣扒个精光，摸了摸Justin的锁骨：“不要惹我生气。”  
“我不要······我要丞丞·······丞丞······”  
胡嘉没有再理会Justin的呼喊，他埋头亲吻着Justin的胸膛，舔弄着Justin胸前的凸起，引得Justin一片颤栗，身体酥麻的感觉扩大了Justin的恐惧感，让他只能无意识的哭着重复喊范丞丞的名字：“丞丞······我要丞丞·····丞丞·····”  
“Justin！”范丞丞的声音从门外传来，他好不容易拦下校医拿到了抑制剂，一回来发现门竟然被从里面反锁了，屋子里还隐隐约约传来Justin哭的声音，他着急地拍了半天门，发现没有人应答，刚一跑到窗户前，就看到了令他火冒三丈的画面。  
“胡嘉！停手！你给我滚出来！听见没有！给我停手！”  
Justin听到范丞丞的声音，好似抓到了救命稻草，说话音量都变大了一些：“丞丞！······丞丞救救我······丞丞······快来救救我·····我害怕……·”  
相比之下胡嘉倒是动作快了很多，范丞丞已经回来了，再不标记好Justin，所有的计划都白费了。想到这里，胡嘉停止对Justin的爱抚，转而开始解Justin的裤子，一只手隔着裤子抚摸着Justin的搏起，一手往Justin身后探过去：“Justin，你看看你，水都流成这样了·····”  
“丞丞·····丞丞救救我······丞丞····”Justin直直地看着窗外急得团团转的范丞丞，他已经忘了哭，嘴里一直重复叫着范丞丞的名字。  
“胡嘉，我警告你！你会后悔的！妈的！快停下！”范丞丞疯狂地拍着窗户：“老子要杀了你！胡嘉！”范丞丞看着向自己求助的Justin，他的心里一阵一阵的疼，仿佛被刀绞一般。  
胡嘉听到范丞丞的话，不仅没有停手，反而加快了速度，急冲冲地将一根手机插入了Justin的后穴，虽然有了体液的铺垫，但是Justin还是疼得叫了一声，被异物侵入的恐慌令Justin彻底崩溃了，他留着眼泪，眼睛还是直勾勾地看着范丞丞，但是嘴里不再念叨范丞丞的名字了。  
范丞丞没想到他在门外暴走着喊着，反而加快了胡嘉的速度，门是电子锁，他只能无力地在外面嘶吼着，喊着此时威胁不到胡嘉的威胁。  
范丞丞着急地四下看过去，一个写着消防栓三个大字的红柜子引起了他的注意，他冲过去拿出了灭火器，疯狂地砸着靠近门的窗户，窗户很快被他砸出了一个裂缝，连带Justin眼中的亮光都砸了出来，Justin的眼泪流的更凶了，嘴里又开始有一阵没一阵地喊着丞丞。  
这头胡嘉已经扩张到第二根手指，他听见了背后范丞丞砸窗户的声音，他决定要加快速度，他知道这样做可能会伤害到Justin，但是现在情况紧急，更何况自己以后会对Justin好的，胡嘉想到这里，开始解自己的裤子，企图直接进入到Justin体内成结。  
Justin这会儿蓄了点力气，抬手推了推胡嘉，胡嘉正急得满头大汗，伸手压住他的手，却还是开口安抚了一下Justin：“不要怕，一会就好了，我以后会对你好的······”Justin看他的样子，心里更是害怕了，他在心里希望范丞丞再快一点，再快一点来救他。  
“砰——”  
范丞丞拼命砸坏了玻璃，从窗户里跳了进去，一个箭步上前揪着胡嘉的衣领就往后一扔，看着Justin一片狼藉的样子，范丞丞抖着手给Justin扣着衣物，嘴里念叨着：“Justin我来了，不怕了不怕了，没事了·····”  
“丞丞······”Justin刚准备在范丞丞怀里张嘴哭，坐在后方的胡嘉突然眼漏凶光，从一旁的碎玻璃里捡起一块碎片就向范丞丞冲过来，Justin无力阻止，只能眼睁睁看着胡嘉把一截玻璃碎片插入了环抱着自己的范丞丞背后。  
“啊！”剧烈的疼痛使得范丞丞短促的在Justin耳边吼了一声，他的身后立即被血染红，胡嘉这时才反应过来自己现在是错上加错，尖叫着跑出了储物室。  
“丞丞、丞丞，你还好吗·····？”范丞丞还保持着环抱Justin的姿势，Justin不敢摇晃他，但他抬手看见手掌上被染得血红心脏一紧，他无法看到范丞丞的表情，不知道范丞丞是不是疼昏了过去，只能在他耳边喊着范丞丞：“丞丞，丞丞，你流血了····丞丞·····你晕过去了吗·····丞丞·····不要睡过去丞丞·····”  
“我····我没晕。”范丞丞的声音飘进Justin的耳朵里：“我口袋里有校医给的抑制剂·······咳咳，你，咳咳，快给自己注射一下，咳咳咳。”  
Justin见范丞丞说不了几个字就要咳嗽，连忙制止他的话头：“我马上就注射，你别说话了·······”  
“打电话·····给坤哥。咳咳咳咳·····”范丞丞看Justin一脸懵的样子，他知道现在Justin整个人都是六神无主的状态，而他现在疼得动都动不了，虽然他知道今晚是蔡徐坤和朱正廷的浪漫之夜，但是也不得不打扰了。  
“哦哦·····好，好，我马上打·····丞丞你不要说话了，”Justin边哭边环住范丞丞，在他身上找出了沾着血的抑制剂闭上眼给自己打了一针，然后抖着手给蔡徐坤打电话：“接电话啊哥哥·······快接电话啊哥哥······”

19、  
“Justin，你先别哭，我挂电话后就会报警然后打120急救，你们在原地等一等，坚持住，我们马上就到，好吗？”  
“哥哥，丞丞他背后流了好多血······他还一直都在咳嗽……我害怕·····哥哥·····”  
Justin无助的声音从手机里传出来，蔡徐坤心里急个半死，但是却不能表现出来：“Justin，你给哥哥五分钟时间，哥哥就到，好吗？你先陪丞丞说说话，乖，听话。”  
“哥哥，那你快点来·····”Justin带着哭腔的声音揪着蔡徐坤的心，他挂了电话后立马报了警，拨打了医护急救电话，然后通知家人和范家。  
“坤，情况有这么糟糕吗？”从出家门开始蔡徐坤就一直都在忙，朱正廷就担负起了开车的任务，途中他一直都没有跟蔡徐坤搭话，直到蔡徐坤有了点时间空隙才小声地询问了一下。  
“嗯。”蔡徐坤靠在椅子上，揉了揉自己的眉心：“贝贝，对不起，本来今天应该给你一个美好的回忆的。”  
“我没事。”朱正廷握着蔡徐坤的手，柔柔的安慰他：“我们的事以后有的是机会，先把眼前的事解决掉。”  
蔡徐坤对着朱正廷拉出一个勉强的笑容，又立刻投入到通知各方人员的事情中去了。  
这头Justin和范丞丞还在储物室，大晚上的学校已经没有了什么人，储物室里特别安静，安静到Justin仿佛听到范丞丞的血滴到地板上的声音：“丞丞……你不要有事，丞丞……”  
Justin打完了抑制剂慢慢恢复了清醒，也恢复了一些力气，可他还是维持着发情时的姿势，范丞丞此时在趴在他的怀里，身后流着血，他一动都不敢动。  
“丞丞我好怕，丞丞……”  
“昊昊，”范丞丞听到Justin的无助的声音，特别想摸摸Justin的头安慰他，硬是挤出了几分力气和Justin聊天：“不要怕，我在这里，你哥哥，咳咳咳，一会儿也来了，咳咳咳。”  
“我不怕我不怕，你别说话了。”Justin听到范丞丞又在咳嗽的声音，也不敢给范丞丞顺气，只能干着急。  
“Justin！范丞丞！”朱正廷的声音从远到近，让Justin激动了起来：“丞丞，丞丞，哥哥他们来了！”  
“嗯。”范丞丞背上一直在疼，用鼻腔嗯一声都觉得扯着疼。  
“Justin！丞丞！”朱正廷伸手把屋子里的灯都打开，眼前的一幕让他心惊又心疼：“你们还好吗？能动吗？”  
“贝贝，现在不要动范丞丞，他背上还有玻璃。”蔡徐坤同样也是头疼欲裂，一阵怒气从腹部翻上来，他拉住想上前扶人的朱正廷，强压着怒气：“是谁做的？”  
“跟我一个班的同学，叫胡嘉，他、他、他想标记我，”Justin声音里带着哭腔，情绪也有些崩溃的样子：“丞丞打碎玻璃进来救我，但是胡嘉用玻璃渣捅了他·····”  
朱正廷不敢扶人了，只能蹲在Justin和范丞丞身边，心疼地皱着眉抬手给Justin擦眼泪，出声安慰他：“好了，Justin乖，不怕了，哥哥们都来了。”  
“正正哥······”Justin无助的看向朱正廷，眼泪止不住的流：“丞丞不会有事的对吗？”  
“不会不会，当然不会了······”  
蔡徐坤紧紧篡着拳头看着这一切，咬着牙深吸了一口气，走出门外开始打电话。  
害怕Justin彻底崩溃，范丞丞在蔡徐坤他们来之前一直强撑着维持着自己的意识，不让自己晕过去。等蔡徐坤他们到了，他的意识就撑不住地变黑，他听见Justin在哭，想安慰安慰他，却发现自己的身体不受自己控制，根本就动不了。他隐约感觉到人群涌入了储物室，把他抬上了担架，接着他就在摇晃中彻底失去了意识。  
范丞丞被医务人员抬走，朱正廷才看见Justin的短袖扣子和裤头的扣子都已经被解开了，身上还留下了红色吻痕，更过分的是Justin的内裤都被褪到了大腿根。此时朱正廷十分庆幸出门前蔡徐坤怕他着凉硬是让他穿上了一件薄外套，他赶紧脱了下来盖在Justin身上，再帮他整理好衣服。  
看着Justin迷茫出神的小脸，朱正廷心疼地把Justin拥入怀里，手掌在Justin背后帮他顺气，他感觉到Justin扯了扯他的衣角：“正正哥，我想洗个澡再去医院看看丞丞。”  
“好好好，我们回家，洗澡完再去看丞丞。”朱正廷连忙应答着Justin，此时的Justin哪怕是要星星要月亮朱正廷都会想办法弄过来。  
“嗯。”Justin应了一声，头埋在朱正廷肩窝里，不再说话。  
“坤，我陪Justin去你家，”朱正廷招呼着蔡徐坤：“你家的车到了吗？”  
“在楼下，”蔡徐坤亲了亲朱正廷的鬓角，眼角有一丝倦意：“Justin就麻烦你看着，其他的事不用管了，有我。”  
朱正廷点了点头，揽着Justin去找蔡家的车，坐上车后朱正廷不住地顺着Justin的背，时不时地和Justin说话，Justin都只是兴致缺缺地嗯两声，朱正廷看在眼里，疼在心里。  
到了蔡家，蔡家长辈都在大厅里坐着，看着Justin进门，一个个都揪起了心，平日里干干净净又有活力的宝此时像颗被折断的小草，身上衣服皱巴巴的，见到人也不愿意说话，只是静静地窝在身边人的怀里。  
“您好，我叫朱正廷，是Justin的老师。”朱正廷拍了拍Justin的背，让Justin和家里长辈说说话，Justin却不太愿意开口，只是木着一张脸径直走向了自己的房间。朱正廷只能跟蔡家长辈解释：“Justin之前哭过了，应该是很累了，他说想回来洗洗澡，之后可能还想去医院看看范丞丞，您几位一会儿去休息吧，今晚我都陪着他。”  
蔡家爷爷一见到Justin就心疼不已，又不想在Justin面前发脾气，等Justin进了房间就忍不住用拐杖捅了捅地板：“哪里来的混账，吃了豹子胆了！”  
“爸您别生气。”蔡妈妈看老爷子生气的样子，连忙扶住蔡家爷爷，转头看向朱正廷：“朱老师······对吧？我那个儿子呢？你知道在哪儿吗？”  
“坤····蔡徐坤在范丞丞那边，现场去了警察和医务人员，很多事需要安排，我就陪着Justin回来了。”朱正廷面对蔡妈妈有些紧张，他没想到第一次见蔡徐坤家长，竟然是在这种情境下，而且此时此刻蔡徐坤还不在身边。  
蔡妈妈看着眼前这个有些拘谨的孩子，她知道他是自己宝贝儿子这段时间不在家住的理由。朱正廷身材挺拔，外貌讨喜，举止间也很有教养，她甚至硬挑都挑不出什么毛病，只不过现在不是可以坐下来聊家常的时候：“那今晚就麻烦朱老师了，我们这些个老人家也不跟着添麻烦了。”  
Justin进屋后，朱正廷感觉到了大厅里蔡家三位长辈暗地里打量他的神情，他明白三位家长肯定通过各种途径知道了他的存在，他想找蔡徐坤聊聊天缓解一下紧张感，但是想着蔡徐坤肯定在忙，又把手机锁上了。他这一副坐立难安的样子被三位家长都看在了眼里，蔡爸爸清了清嗓子：“卿卿，把咱爸扶进屋吧，我打几个电话一会儿也回房了。”  
蔡爸爸站起身拍了拍朱正廷的肩膀：“朱老师，今天辛苦你了，下次咱们有机会好好聊聊，今天不是个好时候。”  
朱正廷诚惶诚恐地点头，他希望自己没有给蔡家家长留下什么不好的印象，要是到时候上演一出父母棒打鸳鸯的戏码自己就惨了，朱正廷一放空就开始脑内小剧场，直到Justin洗完澡走出房间才结束。  
到了医院已经差不多到了晚上将近两点，该安顿好的差不多都安顿好了。范丞丞被送到医院之后家里也来了人，范冰冰对自己弟弟是怎么看待Justin的事心里门儿清，也没有和蔡家黄家多做纠缠的想法，直接跟蔡徐坤那边沟通好之后联合了警察局抓到了人，胡嘉犯事的时候胆子大得很，可是一审他他什么都招了。  
尽管范家请了自家的帮佣小姐留在医院照顾范丞丞，Justin看望完范丞丞之后还是不愿意回家，最后大家只得给Justin在范丞丞床边支了一个床，经过一天的折腾，当下好歹是个可以松口气的时间，Justin抓着范丞丞的手便沉沉地睡了过去。  
朱正廷看着沉睡过去的Justin和范丞丞，心里有些不是滋味，明明白天还活蹦乱跳的孩子，现在却一个两个的都在医院。他听见蔡徐坤走进他然后压低了声音对他说：“贝贝，你跟我来，我有事跟你说。”  
他突然有一种很不祥的预感。  
  
“贝贝，”蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷在一处椅子上坐下：“有件事我想你应该要知道。”  
“什么事？”朱正廷感觉气氛有些不妙，他的手被蔡徐坤握着，蔡徐坤眼里有些说不清的情绪。  
“胡嘉，犯事的那个，抓到了。”蔡徐坤伸手替朱正廷捋了捋头发，尽量放轻了自己的声音：“放在局子里一审，什么都说了。”  
“说什么了？”朱正廷有些紧张地看着蔡徐坤，他不懂为什么蔡徐坤现在有种在顾及他的感受的感觉，他并不是事发中心的人，他不知道为什么蔡徐坤要这么小心。  
“他喜欢Justin很久了，”蔡徐坤定定地看着他：“但是Justin分化的事是姜盈告诉他的。”  
“······盈盈？”朱正廷一脸的不可置信——他当然不相信了，姜盈在他心中一直都是那么美好，美好到与所有污秽都无关：“坤，我知道你知道我过去的事，所以你可能会对她有意见，可她真不是那······”  
“正廷，我不会拿我弟弟开玩笑。”蔡徐坤打断他，让朱正廷顿时明白他此时说的话很严肃：“警察局有证词，你要是不愿意相信我，我让人把证词送过来。”  
朱正廷一怔，他握住蔡徐坤拿着手机准备拨号的手：“我信、我信，你不要麻烦别人了。”  
蔡徐坤看他一脸懵的样子叹了口气，将朱正廷揽到怀里，与朱正廷头靠着头，肩靠着肩：“贝贝，你还有我。”  
“她以前真的不是这样的······”朱正廷呐呐自语的声音传到了蔡徐坤的耳朵里，他明白这不仅仅是姜盈犯事这么简单，也是一个撕碎朱正廷记忆中美好部分的残酷现实。

20、  
朱正廷在第二天下午回了趟学校，虽然他没课，但他想见见姜盈。  
他到学校的时候姜盈已经把东西收拾的差不多了，她一早就被通知自己被开除了，得罪了蔡黄范三家，她没进牢里已经是很不错了。她好似松了很大一口气，当即就躺回床上睡了一个回笼觉，直到下午才悠悠地去了学校收拾东西。  
“盈盈。”朱正廷轻声的叫着她：“和我去操场走走吧。”  
当朱正廷还没有分化时，朱正廷和姜盈经常牵着手走过他们中学时期学校的操场，现在朱正廷分化了，他们走的也是操场，但两个人很有默契的保持着一段距离，也不会牵着手了。  
“正廷。”姜盈这几年来都是连着姓叫的朱正廷，今天是最后一次，她觉得可以稍微放松下：“我只是被学校开除而已，是你帮了我吧？”  
朱正廷嗯了一声，昨晚蔡徐坤告诉他三家不会放过姜盈，他苦苦哀求了蔡徐坤许久让他帮助姜盈，蔡徐坤最后才沉着脸勉强答应，尽管惹得蔡徐坤十分不高兴，但是朱正廷还是选择这么做了。  
“盈盈，这一切都是我对不起你，我知道，我欠你的我永远都还不清……但是我现在能做的也就到这儿了，以后……可能也不能再帮你了。希望······你以后去别地方能好好生活。好吗？”  
“好好生活？”姜盈踢着跑道里的小石子，眼睛跟着小石子滚动，她突然觉得她就像这个小石子，被命运狠狠地踢了一脚：“在我小时候，心中会跟我一起好好生活的人，是你。”  
朱正廷低头看着跑道，他知道尽管他无法选择，但终究还是他对不起她。  
“一直到现在，我都还是喜欢你。随着时间越过越长，我竟然越来越喜欢你，不，应该说我爱你。”姜盈苦笑着看着他，笑容里满是无奈：“我还在苦苦挣扎，可是你一声不吭就放手了，你扔下我和蔡徐坤好好生活去了。你给我好好说说，你为什么要这么对我？”  
“盈盈，对不起，我·······对不起。”朱正廷眸子里盛满了痛苦：“可是为什么你要这么对Justin？他是无辜的······”  
“因为你疼他，蔡徐坤疼他，范丞丞疼他，你们看起来那么好。”姜盈终究是没忍住，两颊淌下两行眼泪：“可是你分化之后就不能疼我了。”  
“你们看上去那么开心那么幸福，只有我没人怜没人爱。”  
“我受不了，也放不开。”  
“我就是······太嫉妒了。”  
风吹过姜盈的碎发，她哭诉的每一个字都随着风扎进了朱正廷的心。朱正廷明白，如果他不是OMEGA，姜盈和他就还是两小无猜的小情侣，如果他不是OMEGA，姜盈······也就不会变成现在这个样子，做出这种事。  
朱正廷揽过姜盈抱在怀里，姜盈也一动不动，她寻找着眼前的朱正廷和以前她的朱正廷重叠的地方，好像是同一个人，但好像在某个节点已经不是那个人了。姜盈感受着朱正廷的体温，她想起了很多年前曾经这个温暖源也给过她温暖，给过她欢喜，给过她幻想和憧憬。她紧紧地贴着朱正廷，朱正廷也很用力地拥抱她——他们都明白这是最后一个拥抱了。  
“盈盈，以后······我应该·······没法在你身边了，你记得好好休息，好好工作，好好找一个······相爱的人，对你好的人，不要让叔叔阿姨为你担心。”朱正廷眼中有些湿润。在没分化之前，有次他偷偷和姜盈约会，却在送她回家时碰巧遇上了姜盈的妈妈，姜妈妈是个漂亮又和气的女人，说话声音也很温柔，她当时还和朱正廷约定好不会把他们之间的事情告诉姜爸爸。  
可是自己分化后再也没见过姜盈的父母，想来那竟然是朱正廷唯一一次见到姜妈妈了。  
“正廷，你也是。”姜盈的声音有些呜咽，“帮我给黄明昊和范丞丞转达一声对不起，他们都是好孩子，是我错了。”  
“我会的。”朱正廷摸着姜盈的头发，怀里传来姜盈断断续续的哽咽声，朱正廷终究也是忍不住，两行眼泪滑了下来，直到朱正廷手机响了起来，两人才结束了拥抱。  
“是蔡徐坤吧？”姜盈看了一眼朱正廷给蔡徐坤备注的A：“你还是和从前一样，不好意思备注人家的名字，更不敢备注爱称，只能偷偷地备注成A，让他成为手机里的第一个人。以前······这是我的位置呢。”  
“嗯，坤来接我了，我得走了。”朱正廷朝姜盈笑了笑，边走边挥手：“盈盈，再见。”  
朱正廷走到校门口，找到了熟悉的车，深深地呼出了一口气。  
“道别道完了？”蔡徐坤语气有些生硬，昨晚朱正廷哀求他帮助伤害了他弟弟的人，而且那人还是自己的情敌，就算他看见朱正廷此时还有些红的眼眶，也拉不下脸安慰他。  
“嗯。”朱正廷看蔡徐坤有些生气的样子，试探性的拉了拉蔡徐坤的衣袖：“坤，你别生气了。”  
“你还知道我在生气？”蔡徐坤皱着眉，“家里的长辈对这件事情很不满，包括范家那边也是，我费了很大的劲才把这事压下去。”  
“坤······”  
“最重要的我不知道你现在心里还有没有她。”蔡徐坤收回自己的手，让衣袖从朱正廷手心滑落：“你应该会永远记得她了。”  
“我·······”  
“我再怎么做都比不上她，是吗？”蔡徐坤看朱正廷几度欲言又止的样子更生气了，难道朱正廷都不反驳了吗？  
朱正廷急得满头大汗，他知道蔡徐坤从昨晚就开始生气了，他很想让蔡徐坤知道他已经好好的和姜盈告别了，和过去告别了，但此时此刻他不知道该说些什么来宽慰蔡徐坤。他着急地伸手扣住蔡徐坤的头，附过身亲上了蔡徐坤的唇，渴求般地拨弄着蔡徐坤的唇，他想让蔡徐坤知道他现在真的只有他了。  
感受到朱正廷的不安，蔡徐坤从鼻腔里发出一声叹息，还是张开了嘴与朱正廷吻了起来，朱正廷见他放松了防备，也是原谅了自己的意思，讨好地吻了许久才离开蔡徐坤的唇：“你不要气了好不好？我和她说过再见了，我现在心里只有你。”  
朱正廷突如其来的主动表白，让蔡徐坤的嘴角反射性地上扬，蔡徐坤咳了两声将那份笑意压了下去：“坐稳了，我要开车了。”  
  
朱正廷和蔡徐坤这头刚和好，正十指紧扣走向范丞丞的病房，远远就看见Justin顶着小兔子似的红眼睛站在范丞丞病房门口大喊：“范丞丞！你说的这些真的是你想说的吗？你给我滚，我再也不想看到你！”说完就哭着跑出了病房，朱正廷拉都没拉住：“突然间的这是怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤摇着头说不知道，拉着朱正廷走进范丞丞病房，一看范丞丞这边也没好到哪里去，范丞丞躺在病床上，两个眼睛直勾勾地看着天花板还止不住地淌眼泪。  
“你们又怎么了？”朱正廷把买好的橙子放在范丞丞床头柜上：“刚刚Justin哭着跑出去了，你们又在闹什么？”  
范丞丞幽幽地转过头看着床头柜上的橙子：“我不喜欢吃橙子。”  
“那你还让我们买？”朱正廷佯装生气推了推范丞丞的头，范丞丞被推，竟然一点也不闪躲：“Justin爱吃，不过他应该不会再来看我了。”  
“你和Justin到底怎么回事？”朱正廷一头雾水：“有什么事不能好好说？我刚看他冲出去。”  
“Justin刚刚跟我表白了。”范丞丞声音很平静，可是眼泪一直不停地流：“我没有答应他。”  
“啊？”朱正廷和蔡徐坤对视了两眼，朱正廷一脸不相信的表情：“你是不喜欢他吗？”  
“他喜欢。”一旁的蔡徐坤见范丞丞低迷的样子，忍不住开了口：“他不敢答应罢了。”  
作为Justin的哥哥，蔡徐坤哪有不摸清范丞丞底的道理，范丞丞早就跟他表达过对Justin的感情，范丞丞跟他承诺好分化结果要是对的上一定会跟Justin表白，然后好好的对他，没想到Justin倒是经过了胡嘉之后提前和范丞丞表白了。范丞丞看自己没分化的状态，不敢给Justin任何承诺，只能先拒绝掉了——毕竟已经有朱正廷的例子活生生的摆在了眼前，他不想冒险。  
“要是我也分化成OMEGA的话怎么办？”范丞丞盯着墙壁上不知哪个点：“昊昊也是OMEGA，没法在一起。”  
他想起一个小时前，Justin还在病房里和他有一搭没一搭的聊天，Justin撩开他的衣服，想去摸一摸伤口，但是纱布缠了一圈又一圈，Justin见状还日常CUE他的体型：“返程你是不是又胖啦，我不撩起来你的衣服我都不知道。”  
“一天天地说人胖，有完没完了你。”范丞丞斜了Justin一眼：“你也不看看我现在躺床上都是因为谁。”  
Justin手一愣，想起了昨晚不愉快的回忆，他突然意识到什么，他坐到范丞丞床边，有些羞涩地牵起范丞丞的手：“你胖也没有关系，你再胖我也喜欢你。”  
“啊？”范丞丞被Justin突如其来的一下整得有点蒙：“你是不是又从哪里学来了什么土味情话？下一句是啥？”  
“我是认真的丞丞。”Justin努力抛掉羞涩，不安地看向范丞丞：“昨天我····被胡嘉欺负的时候，满脑子都是你。我不想要胡嘉抱我，不想要胡嘉亲我，不想要胡嘉摸我，但是我想要······你。”  
范丞丞内心一阵狂喜，与心上人心意相通的愉悦感是直冲心灵的，但是很快他就给自己浇了一盆凉水，要知道，如果自己分化成了ALPHA，帮Justin缓解发情也就是咬一口的事，但是昨天的自己只能急急忙忙地跑去向校医拿抑制剂，所以才会让Justin置身于危险之中。  
更何况朱正廷的例子已经足够提醒他们了。  
“哟，昊哥对我这么热情的吗。”范丞丞故作无厘头地接过Justin的话，想要把话题岔出去，Justin红着脸，一直不停地捏着范丞丞的手指，语气羞涩而青稚：“范丞丞！你别油嘴滑舌的了，你听不出来吗？我在给你表白呢。”  
范丞丞知道这个话题他是转移不了了，闭上了眼深吸了一口气，不知道该哭还是该笑：“真的吗？”  
“嗯，我发现·····我喜欢你。”Justin紧张到把范丞丞手指都捏白了：“昨天我差点被····的时候，满脑子想的都是你，我觉得如果是你对我做那种事，我还·····挺高兴的。”  
“所以········”Justin顿了顿，病房里特别安静：“就应该······是喜欢了，对吧？”  
“你傻呀昊哥，”范丞丞嘴上调侃着，手上却忍不住摸了摸Justin的头上的小卷毛：“你那只是太害怕了，而且你和胡嘉又不熟。”  
“可是我觉得我是真的喜欢你！”Justin顶着要滴血的脸，眼神急切地看着范丞丞：“我还对着你的照片打过手枪！”  
范丞丞一愣，他没想到Justin能做到这幅田地。  
“丞丞？你还是不相信吗？”Justin紧张得快哭了：“可是我觉得我真的喜欢你。”  
“我特别喜欢你抱着我，我觉得你的怀里特别温暖，每次你抱着我我就会想要蹭蹭你。”  
“你跳舞的时候可好看了，我每次都移不开视线，好几次到我的part我都差点忘记动作了。”  
“还有啊，你每次喝牛奶的时候我都特别害羞，因为我的信息素和你喝的牛奶味道很像嘛，虽然你现在闻不到我的信息素，但是等你分化完说不定就能闻到了。”  
范丞丞的手被Justin越攥越紧：“我说了这么多，丞丞你还不愿意相信我吗？我从小到大，没有对别人有过这种感觉。”  
范丞丞回过神来，对着Justin笑了：“Justin，你呀，还太小了，整天和我接触得最频繁，你才觉得你喜欢我。”  
“你不信我就算了。”Justin觉得范丞丞的笑容很刺眼，有些气鼓鼓的：“那你喜欢我吗？如果我说我现在想亲亲你的话你答应吗？”  
范丞丞强压着心里的难受，抬手弹了弹Justin的额头：“当然喜欢啊。这么多年的兄弟了，怎么说也有感情吧？难道你以为我是个这么冷血的人吗？但是亲亲就算了，我的亲亲以后要留给我老婆的。”  
“范丞丞！”Justin彻底被范丞丞惹怒，腾地一下站起来：“你真的是这么想的吗？”  
“对啊。”范丞丞故作轻松：“不然呢？”  
“范丞丞！你说的这些真的是你想说的吗？”看到范丞丞点头，Justin不可置信地退了两步，站在病房门口：“你给我滚，我再也不想看到你！”


End file.
